


Дети пустыни

by Merryada



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Leonard "Bones" McCoy-centric, Missing in Action, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryada/pseuds/Merryada
Summary: Брошенный на произвол судьбы посреди пустыни, Маккой узнает, что у каждой сказки есть свои мрачные истоки.





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Desert Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147102) by [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/pseuds/klmeri). 



      Солнце садилось, бросая длинные тени на красные утесы пустыни. Леонард замешкался, глядя на горизонт, словно завороженный, ведь как и любой закат он закончится в считанные минуты. Ветер поднял облако мелкой пыли. Он машинально заслонил рукой лицо; этот жест уже вошел в привычку, как и усталый прищур от яркого солнца.  
  
      На его коже виднелись следы нескольких дней странствий, а волосы покрывали разводы красного песка. Его одежда грязная, пропитанная потом, левый рукав порван от запястья до локтя. Полоска ткани с рукава повязана на правой ноге Маккоя прямо над коленом. Он слегка волочит эту ногу, когда идет.  
  
      Леонард перестал бы идти; он бы и вовсе перестал двигаться, если бы не знал, что это приведет к его смерти. Были моменты, долгие моменты отчаяния, когда ему хотелось просто лечь на землю и закрыть глаза. В один из таких моментов к нему на плечо забралось насекомое, подозрительно похожее на скорпиона, и ужалило его. Полдня он пытался решить, достаточно ли этого яда, чтобы его убить, но пришел к выводу, что на самом деле не хочет умереть. Было бы глупо так просто сдаться. Разве не это доктор Маккой сказал бы любому другому?  
  
      Восемь дней одиночества — это не так уж и много. Три дня он провел без воды, допив последние капли из фляги, что никак не помогло ему утолить жажду. Он знал, что его тело скорее пострадает от обезвоживания, чем он начнет сходить с ума от одиночества, но всё же он не переставал надеяться встретить хоть кого-нибудь. Быть может он просто боится умереть в одиночестве, подумал он после пятого дня блуждания по пустыне.  
  
      Его поступь ощутимо замедлилась с первого дня его отчаянных поисков цивилизации или спасения, в чем вина скорее не тупой боли в ноге, а его неизбежное впадение в неверие. Он уже и забыл, что не всегда изнывал от голода и жажды, что было время, когда кровь из потрескавшихся губ не была единственным вкусом у него во рту, а красноватая грязь не въелась в кожу нестираемым пятном.  
  
      Как только солнце скрылось за горизонтом он вздохнул и, пошатываясь, побрел к скудным зарослям сухих колючек. К несчастью, один неверный шаг заставил его споткнуться. Правая нога тут же подкосилась, и он тяжело упал на колени, не с силах удержать собственный вес. Уже затянувшаяся рана вновь открылась, о чем он понял по вспышке боли такой же резкой, как и в тот момент, когда металл самодельного оружия вспорол его тело.  
  
      Леонард думал в его теле не осталось влаги, но он ошибался. По пыльной щеке скатилась слеза, оставив влажный след. Спасительные кусты и их слабая, но какая-никакая защита теперь казались такими далекими. Он мог бы проползти остаток расстояния, но усталость бы ему не позволила. Опустившись на землю и перевернувшись на бок, он уткнулся лицом в руку и постарался не думать и постарался ещё сильнее не позволить отчаянию, засевшему груди, вырваться наружу.  
  
      Только глупцы сдаются. Только глупцы хотят умереть.  
  
       _Я глупец_ , молча повторял он. Когда его тело найдут, если вообще найдут, его наверняка сочтут таковым.  
  
      Ему стоило прислушаться, не упрямствовать, как обычно, когда ему говорили подождать. Теперь он расплачивался за свое упрямство и гордыню, медленно умирая вдали от всех — друзей, семьи, или по крайней мере тех, кто его уважал.  
  
      Джим всё равно выразит ему посмертную благодарность за мужество и усердную службу.  
  
      Эта мысль, как единственное утешение вызвала у Леонарда улыбку. Но её вскоре затмила боль, а боль в свою очередь поглотила темнота.  


~~~

  
  
      — Есть новости с поверхности, Спок?  
  
      — Нет, капитан.  
  
      Джим Кирк постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, а затем вздохнул.  
  
      — Я начинаю жалеть, что дал ему разрешение, — признался он своему первому помощнику.  
  
      — Альтернатива, полагаю, не стоила даже рассмотрения, — прокомментировал вулканец со своего поста.  
  
      Джим не сдержал улыбки.  
  
      — Верно сказано, мистер Спок.  
  
      Спок не ответил. Джим повернулся к широкому монитору, на котором виднелась красновато-бурая планета.  
  
      — Мы больше не можем принимать их заверения как факт того, что с ним всё в порядке. Если доктор Маккой лично не выйдет на связь с «Энтерпрайзом» до завтрашней альфа-смены, приготовьте команду для высадки, — но даже когда он произнес эти слова с уверенностью лидера, следуя очевидному протоколу для подобных ситуаций, он не мог избавиться от навязчивой тревоги.  
  
      Он допустил ошибку, подумал он, отпустив Боунса помогать колонистам.  


~~~

  
  
      Когда Леонард снова открыл глаза, рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, сидела женщина. Её лицо было худым и смуглым. Ногти на руках, сложенных на коленях, выглядели сломанными и хрупкими.  
  
      Леонард поморгал и протер глаза от пыли, но женщина никуда не делась. Он попытался заговорить, но из пересохшего горла вырвался лишь хрип. Когда он наконец смог спросить, кто она, пристальный взгляд её темных глаз скользнул по его уставшему лицу.  
  
      — Грэм, — медленно ответила она глубоким голосом.  
  
      За её спиной вспыхнул яркий белый свет, и её фигура вместе с сухими ветвями колючих кустов превратились в странный силуэт, похожий на многорукое существо, вылезающее из земли. Вдалеке раздались звуки грозы, после чего по пустыне разнесся низкий грохот. Леонард ощутил его всем телом. Он привстал и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть черты её лица в свете зарницы. Однако на её лице он увидел лишь спокойствие и какую-то сверхъестественную безмятежность.  
  
      Внезапно Леонарду захотелось видеть на её месте Спока, и это желание он подавил так же быстро, как оно появилось.  
  
      — Грэм, — сказал он, — мне нужна помощь.  
  
      — Я знаю. Я могу помочь.  
  
      Может она просто не понимает всей серьёзности его положения? Он осторожно потрогал повязку на ноге, но не почувствовал боли.  
  
      — Меня бросили здесь умирать, Грэм.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Как ты здесь оказалась? Тебя тоже бросили?  
  
      Её взгляд стал резким.  
  
      — Я родилась здесь.  
  
      — Где? — он осмотрелся по сторонам на случай если в бреду он принял её дом за кучу камней или кустов.  
  
      Она наклонилась ближе, и на секунду Леонарду заметил в её чертах что-то нечеловеческое.  
  
      — Я покажу.  
  
      Его руки на удивление холодные; ему пришлось потереть их вместе, чтобы вернуть хоть какое-то тепло. Лучше варианта нет, решил он.  
  
      Она не выглядела немощной, но и молодой её назвать было нельзя, поэтому он не стал просить у неё помощи, хотя его движения были уж слишком вялыми, и ноги, как назло, отказывались повиноваться. Вставайте, мысленно приказывал он им. Вставайте и несите нас в убежище. А потом верните меня домой.  
  
      От этой мысли его взгляд устремился в небо. Он с тоской представил «Энтерпрайз» где-то там, на орбите. Ему, маленькому и одинокому на поверхности планеты, дом кажется недосягаемым.  
  
      Нет, не одинокому, напомнил он себе, краем глаза замечая, что женщина тоже поднялась на ноги и направилась вперед. Тени исчезли с земли вместе с ней. Она невысокая, даже ниже Леонарда. Её волосы не белые и не седые, как сначала подумал он, лишь посеребренные лунным светом. Он не сводил с неё взгляд, пока она плавно скользила в ночи. Изредка она останавливалась, следя, чтобы Леонард не отставал.  
  
      — Идем, — позвала его спасительница, когда он споткнулся о выступавший из земли корень и с сомнением посмотрел назад. Спустя время кусты слились с общим пейзажем и скрылись из виду.  
  
      — Леонард, — прозвучал её голос, — идем.  
  
      Он вздрогнул и захромал следом.  


~~~

  
  
      Послание Джима, где он указал, что собирается отправить своих людей на базу колонистов, осталось без ответа. Из-за этого — а ещё потому, что постоянное чувство тревоги не давало капитану спать — он включил себя в команду для высадки. Если Спок и был удивлен, увидев, как капитан заходит в транспортерную, вооруженный фазером и фирменной улыбкой, то он не подал виду. Джим подозревал, что Спок понял его нежелание оставаться в стороне. Тот факт, что Спок сам решил возглавить расследование показало Джиму отношение его первого помощника к подозрительному молчанию Маккоя.  
  
      Их группа из четырех человек умудрилась не попасть в неприятности в первую секунду пребывания на планете, но Джим почувствовал некую неправильность как только они материализовались посреди пустой улицы. Он жестом приказал офицеру по безопасности разведать поселение. Вместе со Споком он с опаской зашел в предполагаемый главный корпус базы.  
  
      Внутри оказалось так же пусто, лишь из-за приоткрытой двери доносился гул генератора.  
  
      — Где здесь госпиталь? — спросил Джим, надеясь поскорее избавиться от этой уж слишком тихой атмосферы.  
  
      — Нашел, капитан, — отозвался Спок, поправив настройки трикодера.  
  
      — Не нравится мне это, Спок, — пробормотал Кирк. Они вышли обратно на улицу. Офицер по безопасности и его спутник, кто-то из отдела Спока, просигналил Кирку «всё чисто». Вулканец переглянулся с капитаном.  
  
      — Как и мне, Джим.  


~~~

  
  
      — Мне надо немного передохнуть, — выдохнул Леонард, в третий раз споткнувшись о собственные ноги. Он весь дрожал, пока опускался на землю.  
  
      Грэм молча вернулась к нему, но сделала она это необычным образом: словно идя по краю какого-то невидимого круга, начертанного на земле. В этот момент он впервые обратил внимание на её рост и на то, какой невзрачной она казалась.  
  
      Его восприятие времени наверняка дало сбой, подумал Леонард, ведь они уже целую вечность идут в одном направлении, но они не могли уйти далеко; вокруг не было ни одного следа поселения. Ему не терпелось поскорее оказаться в четырех стенах, подальше от ветров и песка.  
  
      Уставший и подавленный, Леонард опустил подбородок на грудь. Его рука машинально потянулась к повязке на ноге, но рана совсем не болела. Это должно было его насторожить, но вместо этого он беспокоился, что ему не хватит энергии собраться с мыслями. Если только он закроет глаза, всего на секундочку…  
  
      Есть одна вещь, которую Леонард может делать даже когда он не в состоянии ясно соображать, а именно говорить. Со слов других, говорить он может больше, чем посол телларитов — спорить.  
  
      _Ха, а Джим порой думает, что он такой остроумный._  Мысль приходит из ниоткуда и приводит к другой мысли: если бы капитан попал в такое положение, черта с два бы он упал духом. Джим Кирк он такой — крепкий, как кремень, стойкий и решительный.  
      Леонард почти произнес это вслух, но понял, что не хочет говорить о Джиме и товарищам по команде с незнакомкой. Вместо этого…  
  
      — Забавно, как так получилось, — сказал он, не открывая глаза. Да, его голос и правда звучит так же ужасно, как он предполагал. — Забавно, конечно, не совсем то слово… нет ничего забавного в том, что тебя обманули люди, которым ты якобы помогал, — его плечи поникли. — А я прямо рвался поскорее спуститься… что ж, поделом мне. Как там говорится? Не делай добра — не получишь зла.  
  
      Ему в лицо подул горячий воздух; нет, не просто воздух — мерзкий, затхлый. Когда Леонард открыл глаза, первое, что он заметил — это нечто большое, черное и косматое, заслонившее луну; оно нависло над ним всего в паре сантиметрах от него и дышало ему в лицо. Он успел заметить желтые зубы в пасти, по форме похожие на звериные клыки, прежде чем в ужасе закричал и упал на спину от неожиданности.  
  
      — Пошел прочь!  
  
      Он поднял руку к лицу, прекрасно понимая, что она не поможет ему защититься, если эта тварь решит вспороть ему глотку…  
  
      Тишина. Ничего не произошло. Что-то коснулось его, но легонько, без угрозы.  
  
      — Проснись.  
  
      Леонард открыл глаза и убрал руку.  
  
      Перед ним на коленях сидела женщина, никакой не зверь. Её длинные, серебристые волосы ничуть не похожи на шерсть. Чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, Леонард отстранился от неё.  
  
      — Ч-что это было?  
  
      — Идем, — она указала вдаль. — Я могу помочь.  
  
      — Кто ты? — настоял он. Она не может быть человеком. На этой планете нет людей кроме Леонарда и жителей колонии Федерации. — Кто ты? — повторил он, стараясь скрыть страх в голосе.  
  
      — Грэм, — ответила она и нахмурилась. — Кошмар?  
  
      — Я не спал!  
  
      Она молча указала на его сумку, с которой его выкинули из ховеркрафта посреди пустыни. Он повернулся посмотреть на неё — сумка лежала на земле, в идеальном положении чтобы послужить подушкой, если вдруг ему захочется вздремнуть. Но он же не спал, нет? Он хотел передохнуть, снял сумку и… лёг?  
  
      — Я не помню, — признался он, приложив руку ко лбу.  
  
      — Идем, — повторила она. — Я могу помочь.  
  
      Но как же зверь…? Он бросил взгляд на её обломанные ногти.  
  
      — Чем ты можешь помочь? — прошептал он.  
  
      — Это моя пустыня, — сказала она. — Идем, Леонард.  
  
      Он подумывал отказаться, но его внимание привлекли лучи рассвета, забрезжившие на горизонте. Одному ему не выжить под палящим солнцем, не раздобыть еды. Не найти воды. Это будет уже четвертый день без воды. В одиночку он долго не проживет.  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответил он и осторожно поднялся, стараясь не задеть раненую ногу. — Идем, — как оказалось, это решение было не так уж и сложно принять.  
  
      Губы женщины растянулись в улыбке, которую иначе как шакальей назвать было сложно. Леонард замер, одной рукой оперевшись на землю, другой держась за неповрежденное колено. Он уставился на пожелтевшие зубы у неё во рту. Их взгляды встретились.  
  
      — Грэм, — пробормотал он, — какие у тебя большие зубы.  
  
      Она не ответила, впрочем он и не ожидал услышать ответ. Это человеческая шутка, и прямо сейчас она казалась ему совсем не смешной.


	2. Часть вторая

_Двумя неделями ранее_

  
  
      — Если этот зеленокровый компьютер снова пропустит свой медосмотр…!  
  
      Кристин мысленно сочувствовала каждому инструменту, который попадал в руки доктора, пока он пребывал в плохом настроении.  
  
      — Что он о себе возомнил — что у меня есть время носится за его худосочной вулканской задницей по всему кораблю? У меня и так медотсек каждый день забит идиотами, которые забывают надевать защитное снаряжение или не перестают заказывать в репликаторе «Ригелианский сюрприз»! Он должен радоваться, что я для него время нахожу, а он берет и не приходит!  
  
      Кристин, слышавшая всевозможные вариации этой речи уже добрую часть недели, вздохнула.  
  
      — Доктор…  
  
      Маккой взял очередной лазерный скальпель, зыркнул на него, и, вспомнив, что искал не его, швырнул в растущую кучу отброшенных инструментов.  
  
      — Подумать только, он  _полагает_ , что я буду  _снисходителен_  только потому, что вулканцы якобы физически превосходят людей! Ну я ему покажу снисхо…  
  
      — Доктор Маккой, положите, пожалуйста, регенератор.  
  
      На неё упал слегка недоумевающий взгляд голубых глаз.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — У нас осталось всего два рабочих прибора. Не могли бы вы… — она осторожно извлекла ручной регенератор из его хватки. — Вот так лучше. Может вам сделать перерыв? — предложила Чэпел.  
  
      Он поджал губы и понурил плечи.  
  
      — Но я искал №9.  
  
      — Я его найду, — заверила она доктора. — Вам явно нужно отдохнуть. Я сообщу мистеру Споку о пропущенном медосмотре, — добавила она.  
  
      — Не утруждайся, — мрачно отозвался Маккой, направившись к выходу. Напоследок он бросил тяжелый взгляд на кучу медицинских инструментов, разбросанных на его столе. — Я побеседую с ним лично.  
  
      Бедный мистер Спок, подумала Кристин. Учитывая, какой разговор его ожидает, ему не позавидуешь. Впрочем, он вполне сознательно рисковал навлечь на себя гнев Маккоя, отменяя свой визит к доктору третий раз подряд, теперь же пришел час расплаты. Чем скорее он извинится, признает свою неправоту и позволит им делать свою работу, тем скорее она сможет наконец перестать прятать дорогое оборудование от Леонарда.  
  
      Из-за двери своего кабинета осторожно выглянул доктор М’Бенга.  
  
      — Он ушел?  
  
      Кристин кивнула.  
  
      — Кажется, пошел в столовую.  
  
      М’Бенга облегченно вздохнул и зашел в комнату. Заметив беспорядок на столе их начальника, он покачал головой.  
  
      — Нам правда стоит лучше их прятать.  
  
      Кристин усмехнулась в ответ.  
  
      — А, это всё муляжи. Думаешь, я правда оставлю рабочее оборудование валяться просто так, когда у нас тут такое творится? Эти он может бросать сколько хочет.  
  
      — Кристин, милая, ты просто чудо.  
  
      Кристин поправила прическу.  
  
      — Я знаю… но спасибо, что напомнил, Джеффри.  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Джим!  
  
      Джим моментально замер, услышав свое имя, и с ужасом понял, что не успеет спрятать кусок шоколадного торта на его подносе. Вместо этого он ловко пододвинул тарелку к локтю сидевшей за два стула от него девушке-энсина и повернулся к ней спиной, словно он даже не подозревал о существовании этого торта.  
  
      Боунс с грохотом поставил свой поднос на стол и сел между Джимом и энсином. Джим тут же осознал свой тактический просчет. Ему оставалось лишь с тоской смотреть на свой кусочек торта, отделенный метафорической милей стола и не таким уж метафорическим врачом-диетологом.  
  
      — Что это с тобой? — спросил Маккой, замечая разочарованный вид капитана.  
  
      Джим недовольно ткнул вилкой в салат. На вкус совсем не торт.  
  
      — Ничего, — пробубнил он, уставившись на свой поднос.  
  
      Маккой тяжело вздохнул — очевидный знак того, что он хочет услышать тот вопрос от Джима.  
  
      — Что, Боунс, тяжелый день?  
  
      Доктор фыркнул.  
  
      — Это всё твой чертов гоблин!  
  
      Удивлен ли он? Учитывая, сколько лет он наблюдал подобные сцены при участии Спока и Маккоя, Джима уже ничем не удивить.  
  
      — Мне стоит спрашивать?  
  
      — Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты с ним заодно, Джим?  
  
      Ой-ёй. Проблема. Джим бросил косой взгляд на доктора.  
  
      — И почему это я обязательно должен подыгрывать Споку? У меня тоже есть совесть.  
  
      Его друг лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
  
      — Мне перечислить, сколько раз ты нарушал правила ради своего первого помощника, Джим?  
  
      Джим жевал реплицированный лист салата, думая, насколько серьезным будет выговор, если он его выплюнет. С трудом проглотив безвкусную еду, он ответил вполне спокойным тоном:  
  
      — Я всегда могу измениться и стать совершенно другим капитаном, доктор Маккой — если вы это имели в виду.  
  
      — Нет, не это, — признал Боунс. — Я не жалуюсь.  
  
       _Конечно жалуешься_ , подумал Джим. Вопрос только на что.  
  
      Доктор проигнорировал еду на своем подносе и вместо этого отпил немного кофе.  
  
      — Я к тому, что на корабле должно быть одно простое правило, которое нельзя обойти.  
  
      Джим хотел ответить, что правила создаются, чтобы их нарушать, но вовремя спохватился.  
  
      — И чье же это правило, Боунс?  
  
      — Моё. Передайте мистеру Споку, капитан, что если он не явится на своей следующий медосмотр, я и моя медицинская группа откроем лазарет в его каюте.  
  
      — Я передам, доктор Маккой.  
  
      — Хорошо, — он взял вилку и ткнул ею в сторону торта, обращаясь к энсину. — Милая, какой у тебя здесь аппетитный торт.  
  
      — Ой, он не… — Джим настойчиво кашлянул, и до девушки дошло, что здесь происходит. — То есть, да, да. Выглядит вкусно.  
  
      — Можно ли попробовать? — спросил доктор Маккой.  
  
      Энсин неуверенно пододвинула тарелку к нему.  
  
      — Я… всё равно не голодная, — она забрала свой поднос и торопливо ушла из-за стола, оставив Джима с жадностью глазеть на шоколадный десерт теперь уже на подносе Маккоя. И судя по довольному выражению лица доктора, он прекрасно знал, чей это торт.  
  
      И Джим ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
      Хоть его месть и была пустяковой, Джим почувствовал себя немного лучше, ответив:  
  
      — А вообще, Боунс, почему бы тебе самому не поговорить с коммандером Споком? — он встал из-за стола. — У меня есть свои дела.  
  
      — Да я всё равно собирался. Думаешь, если ты скажешь Споку спуститься в медотсек, он тебя всерьез воспримет?  
  
      Джим уставился на Маккоя.  
  
      — …Ну да. Я же капитан.  
  
      — Ага, а я врач со стажем. Этот гоблин придет только если его туда за ухо притащить.  
  
      — У меня дела, — пробубнил в ответ Кирк и ретировался. Уже в коридоре он не смог сдержать смех, и никто даже не посчитал странным, что их капитан просто стоял и ухохатывался. Все просто проходили мимо и улыбались.  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Доктор Маккой ищет вас, — предупредила Ниота Ухура офицера по науке.  
  
      Эта новость не особо взволновала Спока.  
  
      — Доктор Маккой прекрасно знает, где меня найти.  
  
      — А вы храбрый, мистер Спок, — Ухура хмыкнула и вернулась к своей консоли.  
  
      А вот эти слова привлекли внимание первого помощника. Он повернулся к ней.  
  
      — Могу я спросить, на каком основании вы сделали такой вывод, лейтенант?  
  
      — Ну вы же знаете доктора, — отозвалась она, продолжив как ни в чем ни бывало переключая каналы связи.  
  
      — …Не знаю. Не могли бы вы объяснить?  
  
      Она ответила не сразу, прислушиваясь к чему-то в наушнике.  
  
      — Никто не смеет открыто ему перечить, даже капитан, — сказала она. А затем: — Мистер Спок… — в её голосе звучал невысказанный вопрос. Спок молча подошел к ней. — Сообщение от Звёздного флота, — пояснила она. — Они хотят, чтобы мы сменили курс на колонию Федерации в секторе альфа-четыре-шесть.  
  
      — Сообщите капитану и перешлите сообщение на мой компьютер, — Спок кивнул, тут же забыв про визит к доктору Маккою.  
  


~~~

  
  


_Настоящее время_

  
  
      Леонард остановился, уставившись на открывшийся перед ним вид и думая, не галлюцинирует ли он. Грэм тем временем зашла в тень ветвей огромного дерева, отдаленно напоминающего дуб. То, что дерево выжило посреди пустыни, да ещё и разрослось в такого великана, Маккой воспринял с недоверием. Он приложил руку ко лбу; тот оказался теплым, но не чересчур. Значит не лихорадка. Но откуда здесь внезапно появилось дерево? Казалось бы, его трудно не заметить…  
  
      Его спутница молча скользила из одной тени в другую, приближаясь к стволу развесистого дуба. Она дважды постучала по осыпающейся коре.  
  
      — Кто там? — раздался чей-то ворчливый голос.  
  
      Леонард всмотрелся в голые ветви, но даже в тусклом свете утра никого среди них не увидел.  
  
      — Я спрашиваю, — повторил голос; его тон становился нетерпеливее с каждой секундой, —  _кто там?_  
  
      Высоко над ними от дерева отделилась глубокая тень и спустя секунду сформировалась в очертания пожилого мужчины. Он вразвалочку прошелся по одной из толстых веток и, присев на корточки на самом её краю, уставился на них. Его глаза светились каким-то неестественным желтым светом. Леонард невольно поёжился.  
  
      — А, — заключил он, разглядев их получше, — гости.  
  
      Он довольно быстро и ловко спустился вниз, не сводя с них глаз. Леонард не знал, что и сказать.  
  
      — Здрасти? — попробовал он.  
  
      Мужчина спрыгнул на землю. На вид он был приземистый, лысый, с приплюснутым носом. Его руки и ноги покрывала россыпь белых шрамов, лишь прибавляя ему загадочности. Леонард слегка попятился от дерева.  
  
      Старик со знанием дела обратился к Грэм.  
  
      — Так значит вы хотите отдохнуть на моем дереве? Придется платить.  
  
      Она молча указала на Леонарда.  
  
      Старик усмехнулся, показав тонкие, похожие на иголочки зубы, и перевел взгляд на доктора.  
  
      — Она говорит ты платишь, — он подошел ближе и осмотрел Леонарда с ног до головы. — Хм, неплохой ужин.  
  
      — У меня нет денег, — начал было Леонард. — Я…  
  
      — Пфф! — фыркнул старик. — Разве я говорил о деньгах?  _Ужин как раз подойдет._  
  
      — Я что, похож на того, у кого есть с собой ужин? — возмутился Леонард. Он скинул сумку с плеча и вытащил пустую флягу. — У меня даже воды нет, черт возьми!  
  
      Невысокий мужчина проигнорировал флягу в руках Маккоя, но обратил внимание на коммуникатор, который выпал из сумки. Он задумчиво хмыкнул и подобрал его. Позабыв про гнев, Леонард потянулся забрать средство связи, но мужчина поспешно ускользнул обратно на дерево.  
  
      — Эй, мне это нужно! — неважно, что он, скорее всего, сломан, возможно даже колонистами. Они, очевидно, не хотели оставлять доктору ни единой возможности связаться с «Энтерпрайзом».  
  
      Усевшись на одной из веток, их новый знакомый принялся разглядывать коммуникатор, открывать и закрывать крышку, прикладывать его к уху, вслушиваясь в помехи.  
  
      — Подойдет, — наконец сказал он, игнорируя настойчивые просьбы Леонарда вернуть средство связи.  
  
      Стоило ему это сказать, как женщина с невероятной ловкостью подпрыгнула, схватилась за нижнюю ветку и без труда вскарабкалась на неё. Леонард наблюдал за этим, разинув рот.  
  
      — Не стой столбом, — окликнул его владелец дерева, — если не хочешь промокнуть.  
  
      Первые капли дождя упали неожиданно. Леонард озадаченно посмотрел на безоблачное небо. Но дождь продолжал идти: сначала легкая, безобидная морось, затем крупные капли быстро пропитали его пыльную рубашку и смыли красную грязь с лица. Он понял, что глупо так просто стоять под проливным дождем, и поспешил поднять флягу, которая застряла между двумя корнями. Будто вспомнив детство и попытки поймать дождь руками, он смотрел, как наполняется сосуд. Даже если те двое слышали, как он смеялся сквозь слезы — ему было всё равно.  
  
      Спустя какое-то время Леонард наконец присел у ствола дерева и вдоволь насладился свеженабранной водой. У неё был легкий металлический привкус, но это не страшно. С верхних веток раздалось хихиканье. Чуть ниже свернулась калачиком его спутница; судя по всему, она уже заснула.  
  
      Леонард услышал приглушенное «Не стоит благодарности», донесшееся сверху, хотя неизвестно, к чему это относится — к убежищу в виде дерева или к самому дождю. Он слишком удивлен такой удачной переменой погоды, чтобы спрашивать.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Группа высадки с «Энтерпрайза» заметила одного из колонистов, следившего за ними из окна. Найти и задержать его не составило особого труда. Джим постарался вести себя вежливо, дабы не показаться враждебным и не ставить свою команду под угрозу.  
  
      — Мы со звездолета «Энтерпрайз». Где доктор Маккой?  
  
      Человек, которого они задержали, молодой парень, молча помотал головой. Взгляд его широких от страха глаз метался между Джимом и Споком.  
  
      —  _Доктор Маккой_ , — медленно, чуть ли не по слогам повторил Джим. — Мой  _главный медик_. Его отправили на вашу базу, чтобы помочь изучить болезнь, поразившую ваших детей.  
  
      Парень снова помотал головой. Он задрожал, увидев, как один из людей Кирка поднял фазер в качестве предупреждения, и пролепетал:  
  
      — Н-не знаю.  
  
      Джим бросил суровый взгляд на своего чрезмерно рьяного офицера, и тот пристыженно опустил оружие.  
  
      Колонист сглотнул и дрожащей рукой указал на Спока.  
  
      — Один из них, — прошептал он.  
  
      Джим посмотрел на Спока; тот вопросительно приподнял бровь. Что этот парень имеет в виду?  
  
      — Это мой первый помощник, Мистер Спок, — представил его Кирк.  
  
      — Мы ищем доктора Леонарда Маккоя с корабля «Энтерпрайз», — сказал Спок. — Если вы не можете сообщить нам его местонахождение, покажите, где мы можем найти командующего этого аванпоста.  
  
      Слова Спока произвели необычный эффект на колониста. Он побледнел и в страхе начал пятиться. Спок, непривыкший к такой реакции, замер. Джим шагнул вперед, заслонив собой Спока, и ответил на инстинкте, отточенном многими годами:  
  
      — Не стоит бояться мистера Спока.  
  
      — Но его уши, — возразил колонист, закрыв ладонями свои уши.  
  
      — Он вулканец.  
  
      — Такие уши, — продолжал бормотать парень, — есть только у Иных. Но почему…? Нет! — выдохнул он, глядя Споку в глаза. — М-мы же дали вам того мужчину! Мы же заплатили дань!  
  
      Внезапно он сорвался с места и побежал прочь. Джим выругался и побежал следом. Гонимый страхом, парень промчался по улице и забежал в двери какого-то обветшавшего здания. Следом за ним, тяжело дыша, вбежал Джим… и оказался в комнате, полной людей. Нет, не просто людей — детей. Разных возрастов, разного пола, разделенных на пары, босых и одетых в одинаковую одежду. Все они смотрели на Джима большими напуганными глазами. Парень тем временем взял одну из девочек за руку и увел её в угол, заслонив её от Джима.  
  
      Атмосфера в комнате находилась на грани паники. Джим боялся даже пошевелиться. Однако он ещё не понимал, в чем причина такой реакции и насколько всё серьезно. Только когда в здание прибыла остальная команда «Энтерпрайза» — когда Спок темным силуэтом появился в дверях — дети завопили от ужаса.


	3. Часть третья

_Двенадцатью днями ранее_

  
  
      — Какой смысл оставлять медикаменты, если никто не знает, как ими пользоваться? Это же фермерская колония!  
  
      — Боунс, — Джим вздохнул, — мы не уполномочены вмешиваться.  
  
      Маккой поймал капитана за руку. Они остановились посреди коридора, не особо беспокоясь о возможных наблюдателях.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, почему Федерация высылает им лекарства? Ты вообще читал полный отчет?  
  
      Джим, явно задетый, ответил резким тоном:  
  
      — Я читал отчет, доктор Маккой. Я также читал приказ, данный «Энтерпрайзу». Как ближайший полностью укомплектованный корабль, мы должны доставить препараты в колонию. Доставить, не более.  
  
      — За восемь лет погибло тридцать два ребенка, Джим!  _Тридцать два._  От болезни, которую их родители даже описать не могут! Тридцать два ребенка по сравнению с пятью взрослыми… тебе не кажется это странным? Неужели в начальстве всем настолько плевать, что они не отправили даже одного человека на расследование? Им нужна помощь! Нельзя так просто проигнорировать.  
  
      Джим взял в руки ладонь Маккоя и слегка её потряс.  
  
      — Я знаю, Боунс. Я знаю, и поверь, я просил их, но у нас нет полномочий…  
  
      — Клянусь, Джим, если ты ещё раз скажешь…  
  
      Джим отпустил его руку и отстранился, возвращая себе авторитетный вид. Сейчас не время и не место для споров, и он волновался, что опоздает на встречу с главным инженером Скоттом.  
  
      — Вопрос закрыт, доктор. Советую вам вернуться в медотсек и заняться своими пациентами.  
  
      Доктор качнулся с пятки на носок, стиснув зубы. Леонард был явно недоволен и не собирался уступать. Джим это хорошо понимал. И честно говоря, думал он, заходя в турболифт, с таким успехом он скоро сам согласится с требованиями друга. Почему это они, как офицеры Звёздного флота, не имеют права решать, нужна ли им помощь? Может ли он после этого со спокойной совестью увести «Энтерпрайз» обратно в глубины космоса?  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Черта с два у нас нет полномочий! — ворчал Маккой, врываясь в свой кабинет. — Упрямый, эгоистичный…  
  
      — Могу я предложить не заканчивать предложение, Доктор Маккой? Иначе мне придется об этом доложить.  
  
      — Спок! — удивление Маккоя быстро сменилось недовольством. — Ты опоздал. На  _три месяца._  
  
      — У меня появились… непредвиденные изменения в расписании.  
  
      — Оправдания, оправдания, — отмахнулся доктор. — Вам повезло, коммандер, что я не хочу их слышать. Я попрошу Чэпел подготовить смотровую.  
  
      Спок не сдвинулся с места.  
  
      — Я бы хотел поговорить о вашем срыве во время вчерашнего брифинга.  
  
      Леонард прислонился к столу и сложил руки на груди.  
  
      — Ладно. Только не думайте, что я отпущу вас без осмотра, мистер Спок.  
  
      — Я знаю, — негромко отозвался первый помощник, и чуть громче продолжил: — Доктор Маккой, хоть ваше поведение в тот момент не подобало офицеру вашего ранга…  
  
      — Давай ближе к делу.  
  
      — …ваш аргумент был вполне обоснован.  
  
      Неловкая пауза.  
  
      — Погоди, — Леонард поднял руку, прежде чем Спок продолжил, — хочешь сказать… ты согласен со мной?  
  
      — Я имел это в виду.  
  
      Маккой не сдержал улыбки.  
  
      — Спок, я тронут. Видимо, тебе всё же знаком здравый смысл.  
  
      — Я могу продолжить? — прозвучал сухой ответ.  
  
      Доктор кивнул, довольно улыбаясь.  
  
      — Я внимательно изучил историю колонии и определил некоторые факторы риска. Однако этот риск незначителен, если следовать уставу. Учитывая обстоятельства, изучение причины подозрительного состояния колонии пойдет медицинскому отделу на пользу. Если хотите, я мог бы поручиться за вас капитану.  
  
      Леонард театрально промокнул платочком уголки глаз.  
  
      — Я сейчас расплачусь.  
  
      — Прошу прощения? — Спок слегка напрягся, этим выражая свою обеспокоенность.  
  
      Маккой закатил глаза.  
  
      — Выражение такое, гоблин ты эмоционально неполноценный, — его голубые глаза весело сверкнули. — Отлично, Спок. И как скоро ты сможешь убедить Джима?  
  
      Пауза.  
  
      — Если бы мне не был назначен осмотр, я мог бы поговорить с ним уже сейчас.  
  
      — Ах ты хитрый…! Ладно, — Маккой нехотя согласился, — чего только не сделаешь. Неплохо сыграно, мистер Спок. Вы свободны. Пока.  
  
      Спок вежливо кивнул.   
  
      — Тогда прошу меня простить, доктор Маккой, я направлюсь на поиски капитана Кирка, — затем он добавил как бы между прочим: — Как говорится у людей, удачи вам.  
  
      Леонард усмехнулся и махнул рукой.  
  
      — Удача понадобится тебе, когда я вернусь из колонии! — бросил он вслед уходящему вулканцу.  
  


~~~

  
  


_Настоящее время_

  
  
      Спок спокойно и недвусмысленно взглянул на Джима. Тот едва заметно кивнул. Вулканец без единого слова вышел из здания. Крики постепенно затихли, превратившись в приглушенные всхлипы. Джим бросил быстрый взгляд на толпу детей, прежде чем присоединиться к своему первому помощнику на улице.  
  
      — Это, — он беспомощно развел руками, — было неожиданно.  
  
      — Могу подтвердить, капитан.  
  
      — Вы в порядке?  
  
      Ответом послужила приподнятая бровь.  
  
      — Знаю, знаю, вопрос нелогичный. Простите, мистер Спок. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что там произошло. Что они сделали с Маккоем и почему все так  _напуганы_? — его взгляд вернулся к двери и задержался на ней. Он пробормотал: — Чувствую себя каким-то страшилищем.  
  
      — Хоть я и не совсем понимаю, что это за «страшилище», о котором вы говорите, я понял, что вы хотите этим сказать. Я буду держаться на расстоянии, пока вы ищете ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
      — Я скажу Джексону, пусть пойдет с вами, — сказал Джим. — Найдите госпиталь — и, надеюсь, ответы на вопросы, которые мы так и не научились задавать, — он шагнул ко входу, сказав напоследок: — Удачи, Спок.  
  
      — Спасибо, капитан, — кивнул Спок в ответ.  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Просыпайся. Эй, Ужин, проснись!  
  
      Зычный голос хозяина дерева сложно было проигнорировать, особенно в сочетании с резким тычком под ребра. Леонард подскочил. Перед ним, присев на корточках, сидел их новый знакомый; заметив, что тот проснулся, старик довольно усмехнулся и отошел, бурча что-то себе под нос. Чуть поодаль виднелась фигура женщины, смотрящей вдаль. Леонард сонно осмотрелся по сторонам. Время близится к вечеру. Судя по всему, он проспал добрую часть дня, прислонившись к стволу громадного дуба. Он приподнялся и потер лопатки, морщась, когда спина отдалась ноющей болью — он выбрал не самое удачное положение для сна. Рядом с собой он заметил флягу и потряс её, убедившись, что она полная.  
  
      Леонард вновь прислонился к дереву и вздохнул. Рука потянулась к потрепанной повязке на ноге. Он наблюдал, как старик подошел к Грэм и махнул руками, явно её прогоняя.  
  
      — Брысь! — прикрикнул он, словно она какая-то бродяга, приблудившаяся к его дереву.  
  
      Грэм обернулась и внезапно зарычала на него.  
  
      — И без этого мне тут, — отчитал он её. — Солнце снова садится, наша сделка подошла к концу. Забирай своего человека и иди… или отдай его Древу. Мне всё равно!  
  
      Она молча окинула его взглядом, прежде чем взглянуть на Леонарда.  
  
      — Пойдем, — сказала она.  
  
      Леонард куда охотнее остался бы в тени развесистого дуба. Да и кто она такая, чтобы ему приказывать? Он поднял бровь.  
  
      — Как тебе такая идея: ты скажешь мне, куда мы идем, а я решу, хочу я вставать или нет.  
  
      Грэм ничего не ответила, видимо игнорируя его протесты, но он всё равно напрягся, когда она подошла к нему и присела рядом. Её худая рука коснулась повязки на ноге. Он ожидал, что она начнет убеждать его идти дальше; к его большому удивлению, её пальцы мертвой хваткой вцепились в его руку и впились к края раны.  
  
      Боль была ужасная, даже хуже, чем в первые минуты после того, как ему нанесли эту самую рану. Он моментально оцепенел, словно удара током, и попытался вытащить руку из её хватки, но она была словно каменной.  
  
      — Прошу! — сказал он, ловя воздух ртом. — Перестань!  
  
      — Твоя нога ещё не зажила.  
  
      — Ты делаешь только хуже! Господи, да прекрати же!  
  
      Должно быть, она услышала желаемые молящие нотки, ведь она тут же отпустила его руку. Несколько секунд Леонард лишь переводил дыхание. Боль постепенно отошла на задний план, но осталась свежим воспоминанием.  
  
      — Как ты… з-зачем ты это сделала? — он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза; его взгляд был полон гнева и обиды.  
  
      — Напомнить, — сказала она. — Теперь ты пойдешь?  
  
      Он вздрогнул.  
  
      — А у меня есть выбор?  
  
      — Выбор есть. Ты можешь остаться с Древом и его хранителем.  
  
      Взгляд Леонарда метнулся к подозрительно молчаливому мужчине, наблюдавшему за всем этим со стороны. Может и правда остаться? Очевидно, что эта женщина может причинить ему боль без зазрения совести. Она вообще хочет ему помочь? Этого он не знал.  
  
      — А если я останусь? — негромко спросил Леонард хозяина дерева. — Что тогда со мной будет?  
  
      Старик расплылся в острозубой улыбке.  
  
      — Ты станешь таким, как я.  
  
      Леонард попытался понять, в чем шутка.  
  
      — Не буквально, я надеюсь, — сказал он.  
  
      Тот захохотал пронзительным смехом, похожим на крик птицы.  
  
      — Думаешь, я всегда был таким сморщенным и уродливым? — сказал он с горечью в голосе. — Думашь, я не был таким, как ты? Глупец!  
  
      Он развернулся и вскарабкался обратно на дерево; под его ногами словно сгущалась паутина из тени, помогая ему подняться. Леонард мотнул головой, прогоняя это наваждение, а затем услышал хохот, раздавшийся свысока, и слова, отдавшиеся эхом в его голове:  
  
       _— Останься и стань таким, как я. Магию оно дает и магией питается, всегда берет, берет, забирает у тех, кто живет на Древе!_  
  
      Эхо стихло с порывом ветра, и высоко над головой Леонарда на дереве заскрипели ветки. Голые и сухие, они раскачивались всё сильнее, словно вот вот оживут и превратяться в костлявые руки, жаждующие вцепиться в кого-нибудь и разорвать. В этот момент Леонард сделал свой выбор и, кряхтя, поднялся со своего места между корнями и стволом и медленно направился вперед. Грэм послушно последовала за ним.  
  
      Отойдя подальше, Леонард остановился и оглянулся сначала из любопытства, а затем в недоумении, когда ему пришлось наблюдать удивительное превращение одинокого древнего дерева. Сквозь переплетение веток просачивались мягкие лучи солнца, проникая во все затененные уголки кроны, пока свет не поглотил его полностью, а затем исчез вместе с серым дубом, позволив сумеркам воцарится над пустыней. Леонард начал сомневаться, было ли дерево настоящим, или же это мираж, созданный этой женщиной.  
  
      Спустя пару минут он вспоминил отталкивающего вида мужчину, исчезшего вместе с деревом, и спросил:  
  
      — Кто это был?  
  
      — Никто, — тихо ответила Грэм. — Один торговец.  
  
      — Но зачем мы вообще там остановились? — продолжал настаивать Леонард.  
  
      Её взгляд устремился вдаль, на что-то, что могла видеть только она.  
  
      — Отдохнуть.  
  
      Леонард прищурился, подозревая, что его спутница что-то не договаривает.  
  
      — Я знаю, что есть и другая причина, — сказал он, вознамерившись узнать больше. — Я хочу тебе доверять, но не могу, если ты и дальше будешь умалчивать.  
  
      — Я хотела узнать, — сказала она спустя долгую минуту молчания, — больше о тебе.  
  
      Леонард ждал продолжения.  
  
      — Тролли могут чуять сны, даже те, которые ты видел, пока ещё не родился. Он знает запах твоих снов, и, как торговец, знает ценность каждого сна.  
  
      Её объяснение имело смысл только наполовину, и даже так Леонард с трудом в него верил. Он потер переносицу и задал ещё один вопрос, не совсем нормальный для него, но, возможно, она его поймет.  
  
      — Зачем тебе нужны мои сны?  
  
      — Сны, — был её ответ, — это всё. Без них ты погиб бы задолго до того, как я тебя нашла.  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Мистер Спок!  
  
      Лейтенант Джексон из научного отдела Спока наклонился и вытащил небольшой предмет из щели между шкафом и стеной. Им оказался сломанный медицинский трикодер. Спок осторожно взял его в руки и поднес к свету. Они уже нашли перевернутый ящик с медикаментами, брошенный в соседней комнате, рядом с аккуратно застеленной кроватью.  
  
       _Нехорошо_ , подумал Джексон.  _Капитан будет в ярости, когда узнает._  
  
      Ситуация весьма очевидна: произошла некая потасовка, в результате которой было разгромлено отведенное Маккою рабочее место. Колонисты не потрудились даже спрятать улики. Оставался лишь один пугающий вопрос: жив ли доктор Маккой?  
  
      Он взглянул на своего командующего офицера в ожидании дальнейших указаний. Мистер Спок, однако, подозрительно молчал. Выражение его лица стало мрачным и отчужденным.  
  
      — Сэр, — осторожно начал лейтенант, — нужно ли нам сообщить капитану Кирку?  
  
      Спок опустил трикодер и вернул его Джексону.  
  
      — Идите, лейтенант, — ответил он. — Я продолжу собирать информацию. Вполне возможно, что будет суд.  
  
      Значит, Спок опасался худшего. Джексон не знал, что и сказать, ведь мистер Спок в глазах многих, включая самого лейтенанта, был лучшим другом доктора Леонарда Маккоя.  
  
      Уже потом он понял, что думал о Маккое в прошедшем времени, и укорил себя за это. Пока его не нашли или не объявили мертвым, нельзя оставлять надежду. Он понял, что капитан думает так же, хоть его лицо и было непроницаемым, пока он слушал рапорт о найденных вещах Маккоя и о том, что доктора обнаружить не удалось.  
  
      — Ты, — сказал он колонисту, который пытался сбежать и привел их к детям. Тот находился под присмотром офицера по безопасности и упрямо продолжал молчать. — Объясни, что происходит, или тебя обвинят в похищении офицера Звездного флота.  
  
      Угроза подействовала — парень вздрогнул и завопил:  
  
      — Мы не сделали ничего плохого!  
  
      Кирк сделал резкое движение рукой, но вовремя себя остановил. Джексон заметил, как дрожат его руки, сжатые в кулаки, и пожалел, что капитан не может врезать этому идиоту. Он сам — человек мирный, но даже у него сейчас зачесались руки. А из парня как назло и слова не вытянешь.  
  
      — Пропал мой офицер, — сказал офицер ровным тоном, за которым скрывалась тихая ярость. — Он мертв?  
  
      Колонист побледнел и резко замотал головой.  
  
      — Мы не виноваты! Мы лишь пытаемся выжить!  
  
      — Объясни.  
  
      — Я-я не могу сказать больше. Я не могу.  
  
      Джим принялся расхаживать взад вперед, словно тигр, запертый в клетке. Джексон глянул на детей, всё ещё находящихся в комнате; они расселись на полу (по-прежнему парами, как странно) и наблюдали за происходящим с затаенным вниманием. Кроме одной девочки. Джексон осторожно приблизился к капитану.  
  
      — Сэр, — пробормотал он, кивая в сторону ребенка.  
  
      Кирк кивнул в ответ и подошел вплотную к колонисту.  
  
      — Это твоя сестра? — спокойно спросил он, глядя на девочку; та с отрешенным видом смотрела в пол. — Может она захочет нам рассказать, если ты так упрямишься.  
  
      Стоило капитану сделать шаг к ней, как парень тут же подскочил.  
  
      — Не надо! — сказал он в страхе. — Не трогайте её!  
  
      — Я не могу, — мягко ответил Кирк. — Мне нужны ответы.  
  
      Джексон заметил, как девочка прижала к груди колени в попытке защититься. Неужели она считает их какими-то чудовищами, как дети подумали о мистере Споке? Что здесь произошло, чтобы дети так панически боялись незнакомцев?  
  
      Парень посмотрел на притихшую девочку и опустил глаза от бессилия. Его голос звучал тихо:  
  
      — Доктор был жив, когда я последний раз видел его. Он был очень добр к моей сестре, ко всем детям. Но мы ничего не могли поделать. Нам пришлось. Мне жаль, — его плечи поникли. — Вашего доктора больше нет. Мы не можем его вернуть.  
  
      — Что значит «больше нет»? — спросил капитан. — Куда он мог пропасть? В другой город? На другую планету?  
  
      — К Иным.  
  
      — А кто, — спросил другой голос, — такие Иные?  
  
      Мистер Спок тенью стоял в дверях. Джексон даже не заметил, как он подошел. Что ещё удивительнее: никто из детей не закричал. Более того, одна из девочек — сестра того колониста — подняла голову и заговорила.  
  
      — Это я виновата, — сказала она серьезно. — Была моя очередь, а я побоялась идти, — она обратилась к вулканцу. — Вы можете попросить Их вернуть его? Я больше не буду бояться, обещаю.  
  
      Спок зашел в комнату, переводя взгляд с ребенка на колониста и остановив его на последнем.  
  
      — Вы говорили о дани. Доктор и был данью, — это был не вопрос.  
  
      Парень кивнул.  
  
      — Мы думали… если отдадим им доктора, они пощадят наших детей. Он взрослый мужчина, это хватило бы, чтобы выкупить нам целых семь лет.  
  
      На лице капитана отразился ужас осознания. Джексон уверен, что его лицо сейчас выглядит так же. Платить дань… людьми? Что это за варварская культура? И почему это звучит так, словно доктора Маккоя уже не вернуть?  
  
      — Куда вы отвели Маккоя? — спросил Кирк в последний раз.  
  
      Парень, очевидно, нервничал, но наконец решился и сказал:  
  
      — В пустыню… их дом.


	4. Часть четвертая

_Девятью днями ранее_

  
  
      — Здравствуй, милая, — Маккой мягко обратился к своей новой пациентке. Девочка робко подошла ближе. Леонард улыбнулся, вспоминая, какой стеснительной была его дочь в этом возрасте. — Меня зовут Леонард Маккой, — сказал он и показал медицинский трикодер. — Обещаю, будет совсем не больно, но я попрошу тебя постоять минутку спокойно, — он поднес прибор к её груди, прочитал показания и повернул экран к ней. — Видишь эти цифры на экране? По ним я могу понять, насколько ты здорова.  
  
      Он дал ей осмотреть прибор, довольный, что девочка не боится его, как остальные дети. Его сердце сжималось при виде ребенка, который дрожит так сильно, что прибор выдает сплошные ошибки.  
  
      Девочка осторожно передала ему трикодер, вероятно, опасаясь, что уронит его. Он предложил ей сесть на стул рядом с ним и постучал пальцем по экрану.  
  
      — Благодаря этому прибору я могу определить, как себя чувствует твое тело, но может быть ты чувствуешь что-то, что прибор не показывает. Скажи мне, как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?  
  
      Она серьезно посмотрела на него.  
  
      — У меня ничего не болит.  
  
      — Это хорошо, — Маккой кивнул. — Что-то ещё? Ты часто чувствуешь радость или грусть?  
  
      — Не знаю.  
  
      — Ага… а что насчет злости или, может, страха?  
  
      Она опустила взгляд; её ноги болтались, не совсем доставая до пола. Затем пожала плечами. Леонард задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
      — Знаешь, как я себя сейчас чувствую?  
  
      Она помотала головой.  
  
      — Я нервничаю.  
  
      Девочка приоткрыла рот от удивления.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Я всегда нервничаю на новом месте, — он похлопал её по коленке. — Я вообще домосед, но работа у меня такая, что приходится много путешествовать во всякие далекие места, — он оглянулся по сторонам. — Сюда, например. Знаешь, что меня здесь больше всего пугает?  
  
      Её глаза стали большими-большими, и она закусила губу, будто чтобы не дать себе выболтнуть ответ. Леонард сделал вид, что не заметил.  
  
      — Меня пугает тот здоровяк, — прошептал он, кивая в сторону крупного на вид мужчины, безмолвно стоящего в углу комнаты. — Вид у него устрашающий, правда?  
  
      Девочка наклонилась ближе и прошептала в ответ:  
  
      — Это телохранитель мистера коммандера. Он должен выглядеть устрашающе, чтобы отпугивать Их.  
  
      — Правда? — ахнул доктор. — Хочешь сказать, здесь есть кто-то страшнее него?  
  
      Она закивала.  
  
      — Да, сэр, намного страшнее!  
  
      — Хм, — сказал он ворчливым тоном, — никто меня не предупреждал. Теперь я буду бояться спать по ночам!  
  
      — Я боюсь, — призналась девочка, снова закусив губу. — Но папа говорит, что не надо бояться, потому что Они не могут попасть в дом, если их не пригласить.  
  
      Леонарду это совсем не понравилось, как и то, что большинство детей, с которым он беседовал, упоминали что-то похожее о Них, или же Иных, неких существах, имеющих странную власть над колонией. Поначалу он списывал всё на бурное детское воображение или на страшилки, которыми пугали их родители, но теперь, как оказалось, все здешние дети верили, что есть нечто, чего стоит бояться… и Леонард думал: может и ему стоит опасаться чудовищ, скрывающихся во тьме.  
  
      Но даже Иные никак не объясняли отсутствие болезни у детей. Неужели рапорт Звёздного флота оказался ложным? Но нет же, Леонард сам видел могилы детей, погибших за все эти годы. Он пытался говорить с родителями, но в ответ слышал лишь что прошлое ворошить не стоит. Дети и правда погибали, и с каждым днем Леонарду всё больше казалось, что причина отнюдь не в болезни. А значит кто-то — группа людей или даже вся колония — хотели скрыть, что здесь происходило на самом деле.  
  
      — Доктор Маккой? — робко спросила девочка, когда доктор так ничего и не сказал.  
  
      — Прости, милая, — сказал он, — я слегка отвлекся. Старею, наверное.  
  
      — Я знаю кого-то намного старее вас.  
  
      Он приподнял бровь и спросил, стараясь скрыть улыбку в голосе:  
  
      — Правда? И кто же это?  
  
      — Рассказчица! Она здесь самая старая и она знает всё на свете, — девочка бросила быстрый взгляд на охранника. Она понизила голос до едва слышного шепота, так что Леонарду пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать. — Она может рассказать вам о Них. Она говорит с Ними и забирает нас…  
  
      Но девочка резко попятилась и не договорила. Леонард слегка поёжился. Он поблагодарил её кивком и уже громче объявил, что она здоровая маленькая леди. Вскоре после этого в комнату зашел молодой парень, словно он всё это время стоял под дверью, и увел девочку с собой. Леонард вздохнул и принялся вводить данные в падд, на котором он вел свои медицинские записи, ожидая следующего пациента. Когда никто не пришел, он поднялся и обратился к охраннику.  
  
      — А где остальные?  
  
      Мужчина молча вышел за дверь. Он не вернулся; вместо него пришел тот, кого девочка назвала «мистер коммандер»; тот, кого Леонард откровенно недолюбливал. Он действительно выглядел как строгий и требовательный командир, который знал, как держать людей в подчинении. Другое дело, когда он направлял свой требовательный взгляд на доктора, который считал, что единственный, кто может ему приказывать — это капитан Джеймс Кирк.  
  
      — Я осмотрел только треть ваших детей, — начал было доктор, сразу же заметив, что его собеседник держится с некой враждебностью.  
  
      — Этого достаточно, — прервал его коммандер. — Возвращайтесь на свой корабль, доктор Маккой. Как я уже говорил, мы не нуждаемся в вашей помощи. Медикаментов будет достаточно.  
  
      Маккой сложил руки за спиной, копируя жест одного знакомого вулканца, и покачнулся на носках.  
  
      — Забавная вещь, Боб — можно я буду звать вас Боб?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Так вот, Боб, я здесь по одной причине, а именно определить, нужны вам лекарства или нет, — маленькая белая ложь, не станет же Джим его за это корить. — И пока я могу лишь сказать, что они вам не нужны.  
  
      Леонард не ожидал толчка, но в следующую секунду коммандер уже прижимал его к столу. Он услышал, как позади них что-то упало на пол и разбилось.  
  
      — Уберите руки! — возмутился он.  
  
      Мужчина сжал края голубой униформы в кулаках.  
  
      — Я не позволю вам подвергать риску мою колонию, — сказал коммандер. — Возвращайтесь на свой корабль, Маккой, и передайте, что вы никак не можете нам помочь. Поверьте мне, вы не пожалеете об этом решении.  
  
      Он сказал «колонию», не людей. Это поведало Маккою больше, чем его угрожающий тон.  
  
      — А если я откажусь?  
  
      — Тогда мы найдем вам применение.  
  
      Леонард вырвался из его хватки.  
  
      — Думаете, я так просто уйду? Вы что, совсем спятили? Здесь что-то не так, и дело вовсе не в болезни!  _Что вы делаете с этими детьми?_  — он не хотел ставить вопрос так обвиняюще, но что-то во взгляде коммандера подсказало Леонарду, что он прав.  
  
      Боже, подумал он, неужели эти взрослые и правда ответственны за смерти своих детей.  
  
      Коммандер отпустил доктора и отстранился, смерив его взглядом. Атмосфера в комнате накалилась, будто вулкан перед извержением.  
  
      — Отведите его в зал собраний, — сказал он двум мужчинам, зашедшим в комнату. — Доктор Леонард Маккой с «Энтерпрайза» хочет нам помочь — так пусть поможет.  
  
      Это прозвучало достаточно зловеще, чтобы Леонард попятился от двух серьезно настроенных охранников и метнулся в боковую комнату, где лежали его вещи, а главное — коммуникатор. Разумным действием было бы попросить немедленно перенести его на корабль. Он слишком поздно понял, что не стоило приходить сюда одному; в одиночку ему не справиться со всеми гнусными секретами, которые скрывает эта безобидная на вид фермерская колония. Но доктор не успел добраться до коммуникатора. После небольшой драки его скрутили и вывели на улицу, не особо заботясь о травмах, которые они могли ему нанести. В этот момент мысли Леонарда занимало лишь одно.  
  
       _Хоть бы Джим смог меня найти._  
  


~~~

  
  


_Настоящее время_

  
  
      — Так ты не ведешь меня к себе домой, — как бы невзначай сказал Маккой.  
  
      — Пустыня и есть мой дом, — ответила Грэм.  
  
      Ну конечно. Он должен был понять это ещё с самого начала. Что лишь подтверждает то, какой он глупец.  
  
      — Значит я обречен бродить по этой адской пустоши вместе с тобой. Аж спокойней на душе стало, — отметил он с легким намеком на сарказм в голосе.  
  
      Грэм остановилась и медленно повернулась к нему. Лунный свет сверкнул в её темных глазах, похожих на гладкие черные камни под водой.  
  
      — Леонард, я Проводница.  
  
      — Проводница, — пробормотал он и внимательно присмотрелся к ней, прежде чем окинуть взглядом пустыню, которая, казалось, навечно застряла в состоянии между сумерками и рассветом. Леонард уверен, что за все дни с тех пор, как он встретил эту женщину и шел с ней по пустыне (они могли идти уже целую вечность), они ни разу не видел полуденного солнца.  
  
      — Что это за место? — наконец спросил он.  
  
      — Край земной и неземной, здесь и в то же время нигде. Это наш дом, — сказала она.  
  
      — Но не мой, — возразил Леонард и указал в небо. — Мой дом наверху, там я и хочу быть.  
  
      Тишина. Грэм смерила его пустым взглядом.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — сказала она тоном, лишенным эмоций, и продолжила идти, оставив Леонарда размышлять над её словами.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Кирк смотрел на красные пески пустыни, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
  
      — Целая неделя, — медленно повторил он.  
  
      — Девять дней, — поправил Спок со свойственной ему точностью.  
  
      Джим чувствовал свою вину в этой ужасной правде: Маккой больше недели бродил по бесконечной пустыне.  _Он мертв_ было его первой мыслью, жгучей, как боль, но всё же оправданной.  
  
       _Нет, Боунс не мог так просто погибнуть,_  было следующей мыслью, и он решил придерживаться её.  
  
      Джим не выказал свой страх людям, собравшимся вокруг, и обратился к своему первому помощнику.  
  
      — Нужно просканировать пустыню на признаки жизни. Мне плевать, как далеко мы их обнаружим.  
  
      — Я уже связался с «Энтерпрайзом», капитан. Мистер Чехов сообщит нам результаты.  
  
      — И транспорт, — добавил Джим, переводя взгляд на красные утесы вдалеке. — Нам понадобится быстрый транспорт для поисков.  
  
      — Стоит ли воспользоваться транспортером?  
  
      Это лучшее, что у них есть, но неоднократные скачки туда-сюда за такое короткое время могут плохо на них сказаться. По крайней мере, так сказал бы Маккой. Джим недолго колебался.  
  
      — Если Чехов обнаружит чей-то сигнал, мы используем транспортер. Наша главная задача — найти доктора, но я не хочу ставить под угрозу остальной экипаж.  
  
       _Боунс бы мне этого не простил,_  мысленно добавил он.  
  
      Спок, казалось, понял ход мыслей капитана.  
  
      — Понял, капитан, — в голосе вулканца слышались нотки сомнения. — Нужен ли нам проводник из колонии? Они знают местность лучше, чем мы.  
  
      — Нет, — Кирк поджал губы. — Я им не доверяю, — был его ответ.  
  
      Спок принял его без возражений.  
  
      — Лейтенант Ухура прибудет приблизительно через 9,3 минут. Если получится, она сможет найти информацию, которую не удалось раскрыть нам.  
  
      — Надеюсь, Спок.  
  
      Кирк старался не думать, в каком беспорядке они оставили колонию. Он не позволил суровому виду человека, возглавлявшего этих людей, напугать его; и он уж точно не допускал мысли, что если они не смогут вернуть Маккоя, это человек будет отвественнен за смерть не просто его офицера, но и лучшего друга. Не время было горевать о том, чего не изменить, как и злиться на бесполезность колонистов в этой ситуации. Он поставил перед собой одну цель, доверившись своему экипажу в решении других вопросов, пока он снова не сможет взяться за них, уже с ясной головой.  
  
      Нужно найти и спасти Маккоя.  
  
      А если его уже не спасти, что ж, Джим должен сделать хоть то малое, что ещё мог: вернуть тело доктора на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы похоронить его на Земле.  
  
      Джим не тешил себя пустыми надеждами. Смерть Леонарда Маккоя будет страшной трагедией, от которой сложно будет оправиться и которую невозможно будет забыть. Она непременно заденет Джима, и ещё сильнее заденет весь экипаж «Энтерпрайза».  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Это что, — произнес Леонард с плохо скрываемым удивлением, — река?  
  
      Грэм сллегка коснулась его плеча, призывая идти дальше.  
  
      Впереди них, извиваясь, словно змея, пустыню пересекала река. В сумерках она казалась полуночно-черной. По поверхности проходила легкая рябь. Песок возле берега становился красным илом, неприятно прилипавшим к ботинкам. Не слышно было ни плеска волн, ни течения; река была на удивление спокойной. Леонард всматривался в её воды, слишком темные, чтобы отражать что-то кроме двух неясных силуэтов, и думал, не живет ли там кто-то на глубине.  
  
      Возможно, рыба. Леонард вспомнил, что уже давно ничего не ел, хотя голод его совершенно не беспокоил.  
  
      Он присел на берегу реки и дотронулся до её гладкой поверхности. Где-то вдалеке раздался всплеск, нарушив монотонную тишину пустыни.  
  
      — Её можно пить? — поинтересовался он. В его сумке не было средств для анализа воды… как и его трикодера. Фляга с дождевой водой ещё наполовину полна, ведь теперь ему теперь хватало одного глотка, чтобы утолить жажду на целый день.  
  
      — Река небезопасна, — сказала его проводница. — Здесь мы не сможем её перейти. Идем, там будет мост.  
  
      Леонард хотел подняться, но произошло нечто неожиданное. На глубине мелькнул голубоватый свет, сначала крошечной искрой, но постепенно становясь всё ярче. Поднявшись на поверхность, он растянулся в светящийся круг. Леонард не мог отвести от него глаз. Тогда в круге появилось изображение — пустыня, озаренная ярким солнцем, какой он не видел её уже целую неделю.  
  
      Всё те же красные пески, простирающиеся далеко на восток. Только что-то здесь не так. Ведь пустыня была безлюдной…  
  
      — Джим! — с его губ шепотом слетело имя.  
  
      Словно услышав, фигура человека в круге остановилась. Джим обернулся, и вскоре к нему присоединился его спутник.  
  
      — Боже мой, — произнес Боунс, увидев знакомый силуэт вулканца. Он машинально приложил руку ко лбу, хотя понимал, что дело не в тепловом ударе. Он уже давно перестал ощущать тепло.  
  
      Джим что-то сказал Споку, указывая на скопление валунов вдалеке. Леонард завороженно наблюдал, как Спок знакомым жестом настраивал трикодер. Образ был настолько яркий и живой, словно отражение или видеосъемка в реальном времени. Внезапно, его сердце защемило. Он хотел быть с ними. В чем смысл этого пустого брождения? Ему не место в этой потусторонней пустыне.  
  
      Нет, он хотел быть в той, где Джим и Спок.  
  
      Совсем неподалеку раздался ещё один всплеск. По воде пошли волны, изображение в круге размылось всего на секунду. Леонард понял, что фигуры капитана и первого помощника отдаляются (его друзей, промелькнула мысль в голове) и вскоре совсем исчезнут. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся за ними, но они были так далеко. Недолго думая, Леонард зашел в реку, не слыша предостерегающего рычания у него за спиной.  
  
      Образ в круге стал ярче, отчетливее, подавляя всё вокруг. Он манил Леонарда, словно зов сирены. Он бы вошел прямо в него, бездумно пошел бы ко дну, если бы не рука, схватившая его за шиворот. Леонарда резко дернуло назад, да так, что он споткнулся.  
  
      — Леонард! — резко окликнула его Грэм. — Тебе там делать нечего. Идем, — она стояла на берегу, у самого края воды, и, вцепившись в край его рубашки, тянула Маккоя к себе.  
  
      И Маккой сопротивлялся, словно рыба, которую хотят вытащить на сушу.  
  
      — Нет! Они здесь! — кричал он, не понимая, откуда вообще взялось это всеподавляющее отчаяние, но все остальные чувства будто перестали существовать. — Пусти меня к ним!  
  
      — Леонард!  
  
      Он взвыл, глядя, как по воде пошли волны, смывая изображение.  
  
      — Н-нет, — произнес он полузадушенно. — Вернитесь!  
  
      Будто в ответ на его мольбу на глубине вновь промелькнул отблеск света. Леонард дернулся в хватке Грэм и протянул руку, желая коснуться его. Но вместо сияющего круга на поверхность всплыл кто-то другой: с водянистыми тюленьими глазами, женственными чертами лица и длинными волосами, с которых стекала черная, как чернила вода. Существо поднялось из воды, протянув худые, увитые водорослями руки к Леонарду.  
  
      Мысли путались в голове. Он стоял по пояс в ледяной воде и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Улыбка этой речной девушки словно говорила: я дам тебе всё, что пожелаешь, если ты только последуешь за мной на дно реки.  
  
      Кто-то зарычал за его спиной. Острые когти резко впились ему в спину. Девушка покачнулась, подплыла ближе; её улыбка мягкая, манящая.  
  
      Внезапно что-то вцепилось зубами в плечо Леонарда, и боль от укуса моментально его отрезвила. Он попятился, и в эту же секунду речная девушка с нечеловеческим визгом метнулась на него, обнажив длинные клыки. Теперь он увидел, кто она — нет,  _оно_  — есть на самом деле. В этом существе нет ничего человеческого. В прыжке оно чуть не схватило Леонарда за ногу. Падая на спину, он увидел, как другое, косматое создание со звериной мордой щелкнуло пастью над его головой. В страхе он кое-как выбрался на берег, обернувшись только когда оказался в безопасности. Укушенное плечо пульсировало от боли.  
  
      Река вновь успокоилась, по её зеркальной глади не проходили даже волны. Существо из реки пропало. Как и тот зверь, которого он успел заметить краем глаза.  
  
      — Что это было, Грэм? — прошептал он.  
  
      Ответ прямо здесь:  _селки._  Имя существа, которое он прежде никогда не слышал, каким-то образом само пришло ему в голову. Он поёжился, представив свою судьбу в когтях речной девы, не вмешайся его проводница.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал он, жалея, что не может подобрать других слов, чтобы выразить свою благодарность.  
  
      Склонившись рядом, Грэм словно и не заметила Маккоя, устремив взгляд куда-то мимо него. Её лицо, хоть и человеческое, сохранило звериные черты. Она кивнула на дорогу через реку, которой там явно до этого не было.  
  
      — Идем, — сказала она. — Мост готов.  
  
      Он поднялся не сразу. Куда бы они ни шли, он вряд ли уже сможет вернуться, и эта мысль не давала Леонарду покоя. Грэм не стала силой заставлять его идти. Она терпеливо подождала, пока он поднимется с холодной земли, готовый идти дальше. Уже потом он понял, что дорога, по которой они шли, невидима, и тем не менее он чувствовал её. Что-то в нём изменилось, и продолжало меняться, чем ближе они к цели. С каждым шагом он обретал что-то новое, иномирное знание чувство или способность, но терял что-то другое.  
  
      Это и пугало Леонарда больше всего. Он боялся… нет, он точно знал, что сейчас в нем меньше от человека, чем было в начале этого путешествия.


	5. Часть пятая

_Восемью днями ранее_

  
  
      Решение было принято почти что демократично. Коммандер даже разрешил колонистам проголосовать. Они вольны были выбирать, и никто из соседей не стал бы винить их за сделанный выбор.  
  
      И всё же, никто не высказался против. Судьба Леонарда была решена единогласно. Его связали, чтобы не дать сбежать, и заткнули ему рот, чтобы не допустить даже одного голоса «против» — его.  
  
\--  
  
      Никто из присутствующих не решался смотреть Леонарду в глаза, пока его вели на улицу к ожидающему там ховеркрафту. Всем было плевать на кровь, продолжавшую сочиться из его ноги в то месте, где её вспорол нож охранника — лезвие было кованное, но довольно грубой работы, вероятно потому, что никто в колонии не владел кузнечным ремеслом.  
  
\--  
  
      — Скажи нам, Рассказчица, — произнес коммандер до того, как начать голосование, — сколько лет выкупит этот мужчина нашим людям?  
  
      Он обращался к ветхой старухе, сидевшей в деревянном кресле-качалке. Она внимательно присмотрелась к Леонарду. Маккоя заставили стать на колени и опустить голову, но он продолжал поглядывать на неё краем глаза, видя, что ему выносится приговор.  
  
      — Этот мужчина, — наконец объявила она, — даст вам семь лет.  
  
      По толпе прошел шепот. Похоже, этих слов было достаточно, чтобы окончательно решить судьбу Леонарда.  
  
\--  
  
      Он чувствовал, как кружится голова от злости и потери крови, но всё равно отказывался опускать её под взглядом коммандера, пока его привязывали к поручню; наверняка, колонисты опасались, что даже в таком состоянии доктор попытается сбежать или напасть на водителей ховеркрафта. Коммандер стоял рядом, следя за процессом.  
  
      — Мы не забудем вашу жертву, доктор Маккой, — наконец сказал он. — Наши семьи благодарны вам за эти семь лет, — и добавил: — Особенно дети.  
  
      Быть может после этих слов его перестала мучить совесть за то, что он собирался совершить. Леонарда они лишь сильнее разозлили. Глядя на коммандера, он не скрывал своего презрения.  
  
      Тот не сказал больше ни слова и хлопнул по бортику аппарата. Кто-то надел мешок на голову Леонарда, и ховеркрафт двинулся вперед, покидая улицы, выезжая за пределы поселения. Маккой был даже рад, что не мог видеть, как колония превращается в крошечную точку на горизонте; но даже если бы мог, сильнее предательства он бы уже не ощутил.  
  


~~~

  
  


_Настоящее время_

  
  
      Никто не помешал им пересечь мост, чему Леонард был благодарен и искренне удивлен. Он наполовину ожидал, что из-под него кто-нибудь выпрыгнет и потребует плату, или что-нибудь более нелепое, например захочет их съесть. Однако ничто не нарушило тишину сумеречной пустыни.  
  
      До сих пор им не встретилось ни одного дружелюбного существа; тролль, отведавший на вкус его сны, не в счет. Хоть они и перебрались на другой берег без приключений, терять бдительность пока не стоило. Нужно ожидать неожиданного и, прежде всего, найти способ…  
  
      Ход его мыслей прервался, как только туман на другом берегу реки рассеялся, и перед Леонардом открылась новая земля. Всё вокруг изменилось, будто он перенесся в совершенно иной мир. Маккой обернулся: прямо за мостом виднелись знакомые очертания красной пустыни, но впереди раскинулся живописный лес, залитый мягким светом и пахнущий свежей листвой и зеленью. Разница была поразительной (и как только он не заметил этот лес с другого берега?). Леонард даже предположил, что он, словно в сказке, пересек гиблые земли и нашел сокрытое королевство.  
  
      — А что стало с пустыней? — спросил он Грэм, не придумав вопроса получше.  
  
      Она изучающе посмотрела на него.  
  
      — Мы должны идти дальше, Леонард.  
  
      Он закусил губу.  
  
      — А если я хочу вернуться?  
  
      Что лучше: абсолютная неизвестность или таинственность пустыни, к которой он уже успел привыкнуть?  
  
      Грэм слегка коснулась его плеча, привлекая внимание, и указала на мост, который заметно отдалился за последние пару минут и постепенно таял в тумане.  
  
      — Границы для нас закрыты.  
  
      Леонард развернулся, чувствуя, как сердце забилось быстрее. Он потерял ощущение пути.  
  
      — Грэм!  
  
      Грэм услышала страх в его голосе, и её взгляд смягчился.  
  
      — Леонард, — сказала она негромко. — Держась за прошлое, ты не будешь готов встретить грядущее.  
  
      — Но это… это не пустыня! Мои друзья будут искать меня в пустыне! — он понял, что начинает паниковать, и закрыл глаза, лихорадочно соображая, что делать.  
  
       _Что бы сделал Спок? Наверное, применил бы какой-нибудь медитативный прием._  Он не сдержал истеричный смешок.  _Черт возьми, Леонард, ты доктор, а не вулканец. Соберись!_  
  
      Он сделал то, что обычно советовал своим пациентам в приступе паники. Он присел на землю и зажал голову коленями. Пока он переводил дыхание, в голове появлялись всё новые вопросы.  
  
       _Как всё это может происходить на одной планете с колонией?_  
  
       _Как я вернусь обратно?_  
  
       _Что если я не смогу вернуться?_  
  
       _Что теперь со мной будет?_  
  
      Молчание Грэм, стоявшей рядом, было так же неутешительно, как и его будущее. Никто не даст ему ответы, думал Леонард. Он один.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Поисковый отряд уже трижды сменил состав. Спустя какое-то время одна из медсестер Маккоя присоединилась к ним, сказав, что хочет быть рядом, когда его найдут. С тех пор в отряде всегда был кто-то из медицинского отдела. Но даже они с трудом переносили зной пустыни.  
  
      Джим провел рукавом по подбородку, вытирая пот, и молча взял флягу с водой, которую протянул ему один из лейтенантов. Он поморщился, когда к нему подошла медсестра с гипошприцем в руке, но не стал возражать и позволил ввести себе такую необходимую смесь из витаминов и питательных веществ. Боунс наверняка бы уже заставил его вернуться на корабль, или хотя бы отдохнуть где-нибудь в тени.  
  
      Никто из отряда не решался даже предложить ему подобное.  
  
      Почти никто. Спок, имеющий отличное представление о пределе выносливости капитана, последние пятнадцать минут внимательно к нему приглядывался. Он явно намеревался высказать Джиму всё, что он думал о его нежелании бросать поиски, и заставить его вернуться на «Энтерпрайз» хотя бы для того, чтобы залечить солнечные ожоги. Они оба знали, что Споку достаточно было лишь сказать, и Джиму пришлось бы согласиться за неимением оправдания.  
  
      Спок отвернулся, делая вид, что не заметил на себя взгляда капитана, и посмотрел на свой трикодер. Из всех, кто был задействован в поисках, Спок менее всего подвергался воздействию палящего солнца и колючих песчаных ветров. Учитывая климат на его родной планете, удивляться было нечему. Возможно, Спок даже считал это приятной погодой.  
  
      Капитан усмехнулся, на что лейтенант ответил вопросительным взглядом. Точно, сейчас не до смеха. Маккоя по прежнему не нашли — этот факт продолжал действовать Кирку на нервы — и они едва ли покрыли одну шестую площади пустыни. Солнце клонилось к закату. Они вполне могли продолжать поиски ночью, но это будет означать, что Леонард провел в пустыне уже десять дней.  
  
       _Держись, Боунс,_  думал он.  _Мы тебя найдем._  
  
      Он вздохнул и умыл лицо водой из фляги. С новой решимостью Джим продолжил поиски.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Вскоре Леонард смог разглядеть среди деревьев огромное строение; вероятно, туда они и направлялись. Он спросил у Грэм, что это. Она назвала его Чертогами. Не понятно было ни в чем их смысл, ни кому они принадлежали. Чертоги, как и всё вокруг, воспринимались как часть этого мира. Леонард не мог даже представить, что его в них ожидает.  
  
      Он остановился, всматриваясь в гущу деревьев. Уже не в первый раз он заметил движение среди зелени, совно какой-то зверёк показался и тут же шастнул обратно в кусты. На мгновение ему удалось разглядеть лисью мордочку с невероятно умными для животного глазами. Но видение растворилось в тенях так же быстро, как и появилось.  
  
      Дорога, усыпанная опавшими листьями, шла дальше через лес. Леонард не решался сходить с тропы — заблудиться в этом зеленом море было бы слишком просто.  
  
      Вскоре густой лес расступился, и перед ними открылась уютная березовая роща. Леонард ощутил, как его восприятие резко стало ярче и чётче, настолько, что покачивающиеся ветки берез, казалось, приветствовали его. Одновременно с этим виски словно сдавило, но боли он не почувствовал.  
  
      Он перевел взгляд на Грэм, собираясь спросить, что произошло, и отшатнулся, увидев, как она изменилась. В этом мире зелени и света она казалась чужой. Старая, сморщенная кожа, узловатые пальцы с длинными острыми когтями. Возможно, дневной свет слегка рассеял ауру загадочности, окружавшую её, но в глубине души Леонард понимал, что здесь ей не место; её дом остался позади. В этом они похожи. Она из пустыни, а он совершенно из другого мира.  
  
      Грэм подняла на него бездонные глаза, и он почувствовал, как тревога, тяготившая его, постепенно сходит. В её глазах пылала скрытая мощь. Как странно. Он никогда бы не подумал, что станет искать в ней утешение. Но если подумать, она не только проводница, но и его единственная защитница.  
  
      Ветер донес до них тихое хихиканье и шепот. Среди деревьев что-то зашевелилось.  
  
      Нет, не просто что-то. Лес словно пробуждался. Листья и кора превратились в лица, руки, волосы. С деревьев на них смотрели любопытные глаза, в которых плясали искорки юности. Леонард сглотнул; к нему пришло осознание, кем были эти древесные духи.  
  
      — Пропавшие дети, — прошептал он, вслушиваясь в шелест крон.  
  
      — Да, — Грэм не без интереса наблюдала за ними.  
  
      Леонард почувствовал, как внутри закипает гнев.  
  
      — Почему они здесь, Грэм? — спросил он холодным тоном.  
  
      — Они пришли к нам. Дары от поселенцев.  
  
      — Родители просто так не отдают своих детей!  
  
      В её взгляде не было и доли сожаления. Молчание Грэм вновь начинало раздражать, и он ненавидел, как сильно она напоминала ему другого знакомого, владеющего молчанием, словно оружием. Он бережно отложил в сторону это воспоминание, пока оно не вызвало непрошенные эмоции.  
  
      Гнев вспыхнул и поспешно угас. Леонард устало покачал головой.  
  
      — Ведь мы прошли весь этот путь не для того, чтобы ты мне это показала, да, Грэм? И ты не хочешь, чтобы я им помог, — негромко добавил он. Слова оставляли горький привкус.  
  
       _Я не хочу это видеть, если я не могу их спасти,_  понял он. Страшная мысль, но в этом вся правда.  
  
      Дети изумленно наблюдали за ними, пока их не сморил сон. Руки обратились в листья, глаза закрылись, лица превратились обратно в кору. Леонард почувствовал, как две капли упали ему на руку — дождь или слезы — и скатились вниз. Земля жадно впитала влагу.  
  
      — Леонард, — донесся голос Грэм, не громче легкого ветерка.  
  
      Утерев щеки, он обернулся и увидел в руках Грэм простой серебряный кубок. Металл холодил руки. Внутри плескалась прозрачная жидкость. Вода? Он поднял чашу в молчаливом вопросе.  
  
      Её взгляд не выражал ничего.  
  
      Леонард поборол искушение сделать глоток. Он подошел к одной из берез и полил её. Он понимал, насколько это бессмысленно, но это самое меньшее, что он мог сделать для этих детей. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Грэм уже ушла вперед, прямиком к выходу из рощи. Недолго думая, он поставил кубок на землю и направился следом.  
  


~~~

  
  
      — Капитан.  
  
      Тон, с которым это слово было сказано, вызвал у Джима неприятные мурашки. Он решительно подошел к первому помощнику.  
  
      — Спок?  
  
      Спок закрыл коммуникатор.  
  
      — Лейтенант Чехов обнаружил… массу размером примерно с доктора Маккоя.  
  
      Массу?  _Массу?_  Есть лишь одна причина, по которой вулканец выбрал бы именно такую формулировку.  
  
      Джим не решался задать напрашивающийся вопрос. Он приказал:  
  
      — Перенесите нас туда.  
  
      — Есть, капитан, — вулканец кивнул. Его лицо не выдавало эмоций.  
  
      Джим постарался придать своему лицу похожее выражение, плевать, что сердце трепыхалось в груди, как бешеное, и его постепенно охватывало жуткое чувство тревоги. Вскоре он ощутил знакомое покалывание луча транспортера, и в одну секунду он перенесся в другое место. Поразительно, как в эту секунду ему не нужно было думать, чувствовать, горевать. Но секунда закончилась.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Грэм привела Маккоя к стенам Чертогов, в просторный сад, скрытый за высокими кустами. Между деревьями раскинулись запущенные клумбы, рядом с лилиями и нежными белыми цветами рос бурьян и высокая трава. За сладкими ароматами цветов Леонард ощущал запах гниющего дерева и листвы.  
  
      У Чертогов не было хранителя. Как и сад, их высокие стены заросли плющом и лозой, покрытой шипами, будто созданной чтобы отгонять непрошенных гостей. Неподалеку раздался шорох. Краем глаза Леонард заметил худое лицо, скрывавшееся в тенях. Оно появилось среди розовых кустов и тут же исчезло.  
  
      — Леонард, — окликнула его Грэм. Она подняла кубок, на сей раз золотой, и поставила его на большой плоский камень, ставший таким под влиянием времени. — Если хочешь увидеть, — пояснила она назначение кубка.  
  
      Леонард вдохнул запахи сада, прежде чем взять кубок. Воспоминания нахлынули холодным потоком. Всё тело резко налилось тяжестью. Всё, что он помнил, всё яркое, насыщенное жизнью внезапно стало ненужным, бесполезным, не имеющим никакого значения.  
  
      Он поёжился и закрыл глаза.  
  
      — Нет, спасибо.  
  
      Молчание Грэм могло иметь какое-то значение. Могло и не иметь. Леонард проигнорировал его, желая все лишь поскорее покинуть этот чужой мир и вернуться в свой.  
  
      Он услышал какой-то звук, стук металла о камень, или же возглас удивления, слетевший с губ и обратившийся в металл. Когда Леонард открыл глаза, кубок пропал, и впервые с момента их встречи Грэм исчезла.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Пальцы, обглоданные до кости, были первым, что заметил Кирк в этом красном месиве.  
  
      Жирный стервятник бросил хищный взгляд на поисковый отряд и неторопливо взлетел, недовольный, что его пиршество прервали. Оторванная полоска голубой ткани трепыхалась на ветру, пока сильный порыв не сорвал её с веток куста и не понес дальше.  
  
      Джим застыл на месте. Сделать шаг вперед он смог лишь со второй попытки. Чем ближе он подходил к телу, тем больше жутких деталей он видел. От запаха разлагающейся плоти под жарким солнцем кружилась голова. К горлу неумолимо подкатывала тошнота.  
  
      Спок обошел тело с противоположной стороны. Его рука, сжимавшая трикодер, побелела от напряжения. Он молча изучал информацию, которую выдал ему прибор.  
  
      Медбрат, находившийся в поисковом отряде, отошел в сторону и отвернулся от всех, зажав рот и нос руками; он не осмеливался подойти к телу. Джим не мог его за это винить. Зная свой долг как капитана, он подошел ближе и склонился над головой умершего. Его рот был раскрыт в ужасе, но Джиму показалось, что мертвец ухмыляется ему.  
  
      — Капитан, — Спок тихо подошел и стал рядом.  
  
      — Это…? — спросил он, не произнося самого вопроса. Ему и не нужно было.  
  
      Ответ Спока удивил его.  
  
      — Это не человек.  
  
      Он пошатнулся, переводя взгляд с вулканца на тело и обратно.  
  
      — Тогда почему, — начал Кирк, указывая на заляпанную кровью дельту на груди мертвеца, — он одет как офицер Звёздного флота?


	6. Часть шестая

— Я расскажу вам историю, — начала старуха мягким тоном. Старая карга, как многие втайне её называли, сидела в кресле-качалке, глядя на всех собравшихся исподлобья.  
  
      Лейтенант Ухура присела на лавочку напротив Рассказчицы. Многие дети последовали её примеру и устроились на полу у её ног. Им так же сильно хотелось услышать историю, как и побыть рядом с Ухурой. С тех пор, как она появилась в поселении, их страхи словно развеялись. Лейтенант с её тёмной кожей, сверкающими глазами и мелодичным голосом казалась им доброй феей. Они сразу же полюбили её.  
  
      Ухура тайком поставила свой трикодер на запись и усадила на колени самого маленького из детей, мальчика лет пяти. Она приготовилась внимательно слушать, что собиралась поведать им Рассказчица, ведь, как обнаружилось, она владела наиболее ценной информацией среди колонистов. Многих бы оттолкнула манера старухи выражаться сказками и загадками, но Ухура приняла это как вызов. В словах может скрываться нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Ухура посвятила всю свою жизнь раскрытию этих тайн.  
  
      Рассказчица покачнулась в кресле, её невидящий взгляд был устремлен на приоткрытую дверь в другом конце комнаты.  
  
      — Давным давно, жила себе раса свободных людей. От жарких пустынь и скалистых гор до глубоких морей, весь мир был их домом. Они любили этот мир, и он любил их в ответ.  
  
      Двое взрослых, стоявших у дальней стены, зашептались.  _Видишь, как она очаровывает их,_  говорили они.  _Как долго мы будем позволять ей отравлять умы наших детей?_  Их недоверие было очевидно.  
  
      — Но мир изменился, такова его природа. Он наслал пожары на их дома и леса, заставил кипеть их моря и реки. Свободным людям было суждено погибнуть, и они взмолились, прося спасения у Холмов. Именно там жили боги, которым люди приносили подношения после каждого урожая. Они боялись, что боги не услышат их, ведь тогда мир обрушил на Холмы — огромные курганы из земли и камня — страшное землетрясение и разрушил их один за другим. И собрались люди у последнего Холма, самого высокого и древнего, и застучали кулаками в его двери. Тогда один из богов появился из Холма, ведь он служил не только святилищем, но и вратами в иной мир, который был тенью этого мира.  
  
      — Тенью, не отражением, — пробормотала девочка, сидевшая рядом с Ухурой, и зевнула. — Это важно. Так говорит Рассказчица.  
  
      — Через Холм боги приходили наблюдать за людьми, за тем, как меняется их мир. Они завидовали людям, ведь сами они не могли измениться. Но это уже другая история, — Рассказчица задумчиво причмокнула губами, покачиваясь в кресле. Она обратила взгляд на детей. — О чем это я?  
  
      — Люди были напуганы, и тогда пришел бог, чтобы их спасти!  
  
      — Да. К ним явилась богиня. Люди умоляли её о спасении. Они подарили ей корону из белых шипов и увядших роз, присягали ей в верности. Напуганные, они совершенно забыли о законе этих демель: став частью её мира, обратно им уже не вернуться, только лишь пройдя по пути страдания. Может, они вовсе не забыли, и последствия были им безразличны. Она впустила их в свой мир, приняв дикую магию, которой они её одарили, и их клятвы верности. С тех пор она стала их королевой. Говорят, те, кто слишком долго пробыли в мире Иных уже не могут вспомнить свою прежнюю жизнь. Королева хранит при себе их имена, не желая отпускать их, хоть этот мир вновь стал пригоден для жизни.  
  
      Рассказчица замолчала и склонила голову в сторону Ухуры, словно ожидая от неё вопроса. Ухура удивилась, ведь она и правда собиралась спросить.  
  
      — А что же Холм? Он уцелел?  
  
      — Нет. Мир поглотил их все, — она улыбнулась. — Но есть и другие пути. Королева приходит в этот мир, когда пожелает, ища юные души и людские сны. Так она поддерживает свои силы.  
  
      Среди детей раздались всхлипы. Некоторые не выдержали и расплакались.  
  
      — Но Рассказчица, мы не хотим, чтобы она возвращалась!  
  
      — Таков порядок вещей, — старая женщина прикрыла глаза, будто засыпая. — Когда приходит время Охоты, прячьтесь, дети мои. Листья немы. Станьте ими, если можете. Только так Они вас не найдут.  
  
      Ухура прижала ребенка у неё на коленях к груди и невольно поёжилась от жуткого холодка, пробежавшего по спине. Дети внимательно слушали Рассказчицу, на их лицах была совсем не детская серьезность и даже какая-то грусть. Перед мысленным взором Ухуры промелькнула сцена тёмной ночи и чёрных скакунов, непреклонно мчащих вперёд. Лунный свет сверкал в их глазах и глазах их сребровласых всадников. Под копытами лошадей шелестела листва невысоких деревьев, что росли близ дороги; они ждали, пока Охота пройдет мимо.  
  
      Девочка постарше подошла к Ухуре и положила голову ей на плечо.  
  
      — Не плачьте, — прошептала она. — Может, попросить её рассказать другую историю?  
  
      Утерев слёзы, Ухура взяла себя в руки и молча кивнула. Какие ещё секреты скрываются в рассказах этой старухи?  
  


~~~

  
  
      Леонард пробирался дальше через сад, сквозь каменную арку, увитую плющом, прямо к ступеням Чертогов. Деревья вокруг осыпались цветом, словно конфетти. Его подхватывал ветер, кружа по саду разноцветными вихрями. Но ни красота, ни загадочность этого места не прельщали доктора.  
  
      Хотя снаружи всё утопало в зелени и цвету, в самих Чертогах царила зима. Леонард обнял себя руками за плечи, удивленный внезапному холоду.  
  
      Чертоги оказались настоящим лабиринтом из коридоров, с погасшими каминами, выцветшими гобеленами и пыльными окнами. Несмотря на пустоту, здесь присутствовала некая атмосфера оживленности, будто залы были переполнены невидимыми людьми. Они вели обычную жизнь и не замечали незваного гостя в лице Леонарда. Он замешкался на секунду и, затаив дыхание, услышал шепот голосов, пойманных в паутину и рвущихся на волю.  
  
      С потолка семейство сов недоверчиво поглядывало на него, но их внимание вскоре отвлекла пробежавшая вдоль стены мышь. Леонард нашел винтовую лестницу, надеясь, что она ведет на вершину одной из четырех башен Чертогов. Оттуда он сможет осмотреть местность и, возможно, найти тот мост, по которому он сюда попал. Ему нужно его найти, теперь, когда Грэм пропала, а может даже бросила его.  
  
      В моменты, когда он терял бдительность, он становился рассеянным. Леонард начал забывать, почему он хотел покинуть это место. Всё было намного проще, когда он лежал в пустыне, умирая от жажды. Следовать за Грэм было плохой идеей.  
  
      Лестница привела его не на вершину башни, а на внешнюю стену Чертогов. Леонард подошел к краю каменного парапета и окинул взглядом тёмно-зелёный лесной ковер, раскинувшийся внизу. Местами в зеленом море виднелись пестрые цветные пятна. Не видно было ни дорог, ни поселений. Ни рек. А раз нет реки, значит и моста тоже нет. Леонард перешел на другую сторону стены, но и оттуда открывался точно такой же пейзаж.  
  
      — И что теперь? — спросил он сам у себя, прислонившись спиной к одному из каменных зубцов. Он подобрал какой-то камень, взвесил его в руке и, обернувшись, швырнул его как можно дальше. Проводив его взглядом, Леонард заметил, как одно из цветных пятен в лесу двинулось в его сторону.  
  
      Не просто двинулось; оно махало руками, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Пятно — человек? — наверняка что-то кричало, но Леонард ничего не слышал за шумом ветра и собственным сердцебиением. Он бросился вниз по лестнице, спотыкаясь и перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
  
      Найти выход из Чертогов не составляло труда, ведь каждая комната открывалась наружу, и всё же Леонард умудрился заблудиться.  
  
      — Я здесь! — кричал он, намереваясь обойти все Чертоги, если понадобится.  
  
      — А, отлично, — раздался голос у него за спиной.  
  
      Леонард резко развернулся. Перед ним стоял необычного вида незнакомец. За его спиной развевался длинный плащ. Он улыбнулся и приподнял цилиндр на голове в знак приветствия.  
  
      — Вы, должно быть, доктор Маккой. Я сэр Роуэн, — незнакомец отвесил легкий поклон. Солнце придавало его глазам причудливый блеск.  
  
      Магия, подумал Леонард, удивившись. Затем присмотрелся: очки.  
  
      — Как ты…? — он помотал головой и выпалил другой вопрос: — Ты можешь отвести меня обратно?  
  
      Роуэн засмеялся.  
  
      — Могу ли я? Да, я мог бы, — уголки его губ изогнулись в усмешке. — Но вы задаете неправильные вопросы, доктор.  
  
      — Так, хватит, — неожиданно для себя рявкнул Леонард и бросился вперёд. — Мне надоело играть в загадки!  
  
      Мужчина исчез, не успел он даже пальцем его тронуть. Маккой отпрянул. Словно из ниоткуда за его спиной возник Роуэн и возмущенно воскликнул:  
  
      — Вы же не собирались прибегать к насилию над моей личностью?  
  
      — Я… — Маккой запнулся. Что он вообще собирался сделать? — Нет. С чего бы?  
  
      Роуэн с серьезным видом осмотрелся по сторонам.  
  
      — Некоторые плохо воспринимают перемены, — он снова посмотрел на Маккоя, на этот раз пристальнее, затем поправил шляпу и сказал: — Ну что, продолжим ваше путешествие, доктор?  
  
      — Только если ты отведешь меня обратно.  
  
      — Забавный вы человек, доктор, — Роуэн свистнул, громко и пронзительно. Пару секунд спустя из кустов выбежала лиса. Зверёк широко им улыбнулся и запрыгнул обратно в кусты. Роуэн расправил складки на плаще. — Как я выгляжу? Надеюсь, не глупо, — он искренне интересовался. — Должен признать, я давно этим не занимался. Обычно меня считают недостаточно загадочным для роли Проводника, но наши ряды с каждым веком всё редеют, и потому каждый должен вносить свой вклад. Я позаимствовал наряд у одного знакомого. Так как он уже мертв, думаю, он не против.  
  
      Леонард понял только часть сказанного, а остальное решил не уточнять.  
  
      — Твой приятель был фокусником?  
  
      — Знакомый, — Роуэн выглядел весьма довольным собой. — Ах, фокусы, магия! Как кстати! — он придал себе более серьезный вид, и только глаза выдавали его веселый настрой. — А имя? Не глупо звучит?  
  
      — Сэр Роуэн не твоё настоящее имя?  
  
      Он бросил на доктора мимолетный взгляд и сам же ответил на свой вопрос:  
  
      — Оно очень даже подходит, учитывая, что я такое.  
  
      — Боже, помоги мне, — пробормотал Леонард, — он считает себя деревом.*  
  
      Роуэн громко рассмеялся, будто гром среди ясного неба. Деревья содрогнулись под невидимой силой, роняя листья.  
  
      — Чувствую, нам обоим понравится это путешествие.  
  
      Леонарда его слова не убедили.  
  
      — Где Грэм? — он бы предпочел свою молчаливую спутницу этому фонтану многословия.  
  
      Сэр Роуэн отмахнулся от столь глупого по его меркам вопроса, развернулся и направился прямиком к лесу.  
  
      — Она предложила вам дар яснозрения, от которого вы отказались — что, хочу вам сказать, доктор, было весьма глупо, а также против правил. Она не вернется. Ну и скатертью дорожка! Ох уж эти обитатели пограничных земель, мерзкие некультурные создания, — его улыбка теперь выглядела куда менее дружелюбной. — И всё же, вы умудрились пережить встречу с ней.  
  
      — Она не такая уж и плохая, — возразил Леонард, нехотя следуя за ним.  
  
      — Должно быть, она не захотела тратить силы на такую худосочную добычу.  
  
      — Ты нарочно оскорбляешь.  
  
      — Да, так и есть, — сказал его новый спутник. — Вот Рэд, например, — он указал на лиса, копавшего яму под ежевичным кустом, — предпочитает кусать, нежели оскорблять. Его лучше не злить.  
  
      Маккой схватился за голову от бессилия.  
  
      — Ты с ума сошел что-ли? Я не понимаю всего этого! Почему ты здесь?  _Почему я здесь?_  
  
      Глаза Роуэна сверкнули за линзами очков.  
  
      — Вы правда не знаете? Что ж, позвольте пояснить: вы перешли из мира земного в мир иной. Путь, который вы пройдете, покажет, что с вами будет дальше.  
  
      Леонард резко остановился.  
  
      — Я… мертв?  
  
      Роуэн пожал плечами с загадочным и в то же время безразличным видом.  
  
      — Вам виднее.  
  
      Он продолжил говорить, но Леонард слышал лишь серый шум вместо слов.  
  
      — Я не мертв, — прошептал он. Нет, не мертв. Он не помнил своей смерти. Но золотой кубок… он коснулся его, краем глаза увидел то самое тайное знание, страшную правду, которую он отвергал всей душой.  
  
      Что хотела показать ему Грэм? Страшную правду?  
  
      — Доктор! — окликнул его Роуэн. — Идемте!  
  
      Знакомому приказу легко повиноваться. Леонард понял, что повинуется практически бездумно. Из кустов вновь появился тот лис, Рэд. Из его пасти свисал мышиный хвостик. Он хитро глянул на Леонарда и щелкнул челюстями. Хвостик пропал.  
  
      Стоило им войти в лес, как над Чертогами прогремел гром и начался ливень. Леонард задержался у самой границы леса. Позади него бушевала гроза, а впереди была непроглядная тьма. Лишь глаза Роуэна слабо светились в темноте. Тени липли к их одежде, ожидая, пока Леонард сделает выбор. Вздохнув, он наконец решился, и Роуэн довольно улыбнулся, видя, что доктор проследовал за ним во тьму.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Джим не мог заснуть. Он долго ворочался, лёжа в спальном мешке, но сон всё не приходил. Он вышел из палатки и направился к дальнему краю лагеря. Часовой, заметив его, молча кивнул, но решил оставить капитана в покое. Он стал поодаль, повернувшись лицом к пустыне, и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легким ветерком и в то же время пытаясь распутать комок мыслей и эмоций, мешавший ему соображать.  
  
      Вдалеке в пустыне раздался скулеж, постепенно переросший в вой. По спине пробежал тревожный холодок. Он проигнорировал его. Спустя пару секунд вой повторился, но уже с другой стороны.  
  
      — Капитан.  
  
      Негромкий голос привлек его внимание. Спок неслышно вышел из тени палатки и подошел ближе. Джим ответил ему молчаливым кивком головы. После третьего воя, перешедшего в пронзительный лай, он предположил:  
  
      — Может, койот?  
  
      — Вряд ли, — ответил Спок. — Судя по нашим данным и информации из архива колонии, на этой планете не водятся виды, принадлежащие к семейству псовых.  
  
      — Тогда кто, по-твоему, воет на луну?  
  
      Спок замолчал на мгновение.  
  
      — Данные могут быть неполными.  
  
      Джим мрачно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Это уж точно, — в архивах определенно не было ни слова об этой расе Иных, но колонисты всецело верили в их существование. Но есть ли на этой планете и другие существа, невидимые человеческому глазу?  
  
      Джим вздохнул и понурил плечи. Вопрос, который мучил его целый день, которого он старательно избегал, стало трудно игнорировать.  
  
      — Мы правильно поступаем, Спок? В смысле… Маккой, скорее всего, уже мертв. Одного солнца в этой пустыне достаточно, чтобы убить человека.  
  
      — Вы думаете, тело принадлежит доктору, — заключил Спок тоном, лишенным интонации.  
  
      Джиму не понравилось, к чему клонил Спок, и он поспешил выразить свое недовольство.  
  
      — А что мне ещё думать, мистер Спок? Одежда на нём Маккоя. Кровь — тоже Маккоя.  
  
      — Я предоставил своё мнение, Джим.  
  
      Джим устало потер переносицу.  
  
      — Я не сомневаюсь в твоём мнении, Спок. Я…  
  
       _Я боюсь,_  пронеслось у него в голове, но вслух он ничего не сказал.  _Некоторые вещи научным анализом не объяснить. Я лишь хочу знать, нужно ли мне хоронить своего друга._  
  
      Спок говорил немного, повторяя всё те же аргументы, которые Джим уже успел выучить наизусть. Джим не понимал, кого именно вулканец пытался убедить: его или себя.  
  
      — Судя по степени разложения, тот, кому принадлежало тело был мертв уже примерно 63 астрономических дня. Это противоречит фактам, которые нам известны. Капитан, я не могу принять…  
  
      — Спок, — мягко прервал его Джим. — Я знаю.  
  
      Вулканец вновь замолчал. Джим, к своему разочарованию, не мог найти никаких утешительных слов для него. Наконец он сказал:  
  
      — Надежда это всё, что у нас есть. Потеряем надежду, потеряем и его.  
  
      Слова оставили во рту неприятный привкус фальши. Джим мысленно укорил себя за это. Маккой заслуживал непоколебимой веры. Сколько раз Боунс доводил себя до истощения, борясь за их жизни в операционной, не сдаваясь и не теряя надежду. Джим вздохнул.  
  
      — Завтра мы отправимся на запад…  
  
      — Капитан.  
  
      Тон первого помощника заставил его насторожиться. Он проследил за взглядом Спока и присмотрелся. Во тьме пустыни скользил неясный силуэт. Он практически сливался с ночным небом, но всё равно маячил на грани видимости.  
  
      Джим приготовился поднять тревогу, не совсем понимая, кто мог бы на них напасть (разве что колонисты, которые и без того вызывают слишком много подозрений), но и не теряя бдительности перед лицом возможной опасности.  
  
      — Джим.  
  
      Спок явно просил его подождать.  
  
      Джим решил довериться инстинктам своего первого помощника и замер, всматриваясь в темноту.  
  
      Он заметил, что существо передвигалось на четырех ногах. По размеру оно казалось меньше человека. Может, он был прав насчет койота?  
  
      Черный зверь остановился в нескольких метрах от них, у границы тени и лунного света, и взглянул на них желтыми глазами. Прошла одна минута. Вторая. Наконец, удовлетворившись увиденным, он шагнул из темноты в свет лагерных фонарей. В одно мгновение личина зверя пропала. Перед ними стояла женщина; её лицо было худым, черты — острыми, а проницательный взгляд был затуманен возрастом.  
  
      Джим хотел было подойти к ней ближе, но Спок оказался быстрее, осторожно став между ним и их гостьей.  
  
      — Кто ты?  
  
      Джим посмотрел на Спока с легким недоумением. Его первый помощник, безусловно, прямолинеен, но обычно ведет себя куда учтивее. Видимо, исчезновение Маккоя сказалось на них сильнее, чем он предполагал. Даже на тех, кто, казалось, не питал особой любви к доктору.  
  
      К их удивлению, женщина ответила.  
  
      — Меня зовут Грэм.  
  
      Что-то подсказывало Джиму, что перед ними не жительница колонии. Значит, она из пустыни?  
  
      — Мы ищем нашего пропавшего офицера.  
  
      Она бесстрастно встретила его взгляд.  
  
      — Разве вы ничего не нашли в пустыне?  
  
      Тишина, повисшая в пустыне после её невинного вопроса, была почти что осязаемой. Но Джим понял, что за ним скрывалось. Он сделал шаг вперед. Спок не стал его останавливать.  
  
      — Что ты знаешь о моём докторе?  
  
      — Твоём, — повторила она задумчиво. — Значит, ты предъявляешь на него свои права.  
  
      — Да. Он член моего экипажа на борту «Энтерпрайза».  
  
      Название звездолёта, наверняка, ничего для неё не значило. И всё же Грэм внимательно к нему присмотрелась. Но обратилась она к Споку.  
  
      — Ответы, которые вы получили, вас не устраивают. Как долго вы будете искать того, кто для вас потерян?  
  
      — Время не имеет значения, — сказал Спок. — Нам не хватает информации… а также сотрудничества тех, кто ею владеет.  
  
      Губы Грэм растянулись в подобии улыбки.  
  
      — Я помогу вам. Можете забыть о том, кто выглядит как ваш Маккой. На деле он лишь морок.  
  
      — О чем ты? — спросил Кирк. Вспомнив о спящих членах поискового отряда в палатках, он понизил голос, но не сменил требовательного тона. — Ты имеешь в виду… тело?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Значит, это не Маккой, — её слова словно сняли камень с его души. Но Джим никак не выказал переполнявших его эмоций. Эта женщина могла быть их единственным шансом найти Маккоя, но показывать, как сильно они нуждались в её помощи он не собирался. — Морок?  
  
      — Обман. Чтобы оставить доктора.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, где доктор Маккой, — предположил Спок.  
  
      Её взгляд говорил, что знает, но она опасалась отвечать, словно эти слова были бременем или проклятием.  
  
      — Ты приведешь меня к нему, — сказал Кирк тоном, не терпящим возражений. Он украдкой посмотрел на Спока, словно вопрошая.  _Можно ли ей доверять?_  
  
      Взгляд Спока был красноречивее любых слов.  _У нас нет выбора. Мы должны._  
  


~~~

  
  
      Лис не задержался с ними надолго. Леонард заметил, как он улизнул в заросли, виляя пушистым хвостом. Несколько раз ему казалось, что из кустов за ними наблюдают его хитрые глаза.  
  
      Сколько они шли? День? Год? Леонард услышал пение. Оно раздавалось издалека, словно песнь самой звезды. Звезды по имени «Энтерпрайз», зовущей его домой. На глаза навернулись непрошеные слёзы.  
  
      Мелодия звучала всё громче, заставляя сердце трепетать. Лес вокруг зашевелился, даже Роуэн остановился и затих. Леонард этого не видел. Высоко на дереве он увидел птицу — прекрасную, дикую, словно сотканную из языков пламени.  
  
      Ноги сами привели Леонарда к дереву, и пение тут же умолкло. Птица склонила длинную шею. Её золотые глаза внимательно наблюдали за ним.  
  
      — Она прекрасна, — выдохнул он.  
  
      — Жар-птицы настолько прекрасны, насколько и опасны, — ответил его спутник.  
  
      Леонард не мог понять, как такое возможно, но, судя по тону Роуэна, он говорил правду.  
  
      Они прошли мимо дерева, Леонард ни на секунду не сводил взгляда с птицы. Жар-птица закончила мелодию высокой трелью и легко спорхнула с ветки, на лету меняя облик. Она приземлилась на лесную тропу, её новое обличье ещё больше поражало своей дикой красотой: сверкающие глаза, бледное лицо, обрамленное огненно-рыжими кудрями, словно пламя и слоновая кость. Огненная дева вновь завела свою песнь. Её золотые глаза очаровывали, как её голос. Леонард позабыл, кто он такой, так крепко она его пленила. Он внимал её песни о любви и утрате, и она пробудила далекие воспоминания. Они вспыхивали тёплыми огоньками, но тут же неумолимо ускользали из памяти под чарами зова огненной птицы. Каждая мысль Леонарда становилась её словом, её волей.  
  
      Деревья вновь зашевелились, приглашая его вглубь чащи. Он хотел пойти им навстречу. Роуэн коснулся его плеча.  
  
      — Жар-птица может изменить вашу жизнь. Хотите ли вы этого?  
  
      Ноты нарастали и опадали горящими угольками. Они обжигали его.  
  
      — Нет, — неохотно произнес он.  
  
      — Тогда пусть она и дальше очаровывает луну и звезды, доктор. Ваш путь ещё не окончен.  
  
      Леонард нашел в себе силы повернуться к ней спиной и пойти вслед за Роуэном. Ещё долго до него доносилось пение жар-птицы. Он ещё не скоро освободит своё сердце от её песни.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Вдвоём они разбудили Ухуру, которая предпочла остаться в лагере после услышанного в колонии. Она молча выслушала рассказ Джима о встрече с Грэм и лишь в конце задала вопрос, уже заранее зная ответ:  
  
      — Капитан, что делать мне?  
  
      — Мы ввели мистера Скотта в курс дела. До моего возвращения командование «Энтерпрайзом» переходит к нему.  
  
      Ухура перевела взгляд на вулканца. За всё это время он не проронил ни слова, лишь спокойно наблюдал, как Джим расхаживал взад-вперед по палатке.  
  
      Джим ответил на её невысказанный вопрос:  
  
      — Мистер Спок будет сопровождать меня, — судя по тону эта мысль его отнюдь не забавляла. — Грэм считает, что его…  _внешность_  сыграет нам на руку.  
  
      Он предпочел бы оставить первого помощника разобраться с колонистами. Спок, к слову, выслушал предложение Грэм без каких-либо возражений. Можно было подумать, что он винил себя в том, что случилось с Маккоем.  
  
      — Ухура, если вы не возражаете, я бы попросил вас утром вернуться в поселение. Попытайтесь разузнать больше, но не раскрывайте наши со Споком намерения. Они думают, что мы движемся на запад вместе с поисковым отрядом. Пусть так и будет, — он сделал паузу, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не знаю, насколько ценна та информация, которую вы уже получили, но, возможно, есть и другие, кто нуждается в спасении. Я не хочу рисковать их жизнями, как не хочу рисковать Маккоем, — усилием воли он отбросил мысли о родителях, отдающих своих детей незнакомцам лишь потому, что незнакомцы считают, что эти люди им должны. Мысли, которые приводили его в ярость. — За эти дни мы наслышались достаточно лжи, как и жалких оправданий той жестокости, что здесь творится, замаскированных под сказки. Мне нужна правда, и я намерен её узнать.  
  
      Взгляд Ухуры отражал капитанскую решимость.  
  
      — Если вы найдете доктора Маккоя, капитан, может так случиться, что правда окажется слишком тяжела, чтобы её принять.  
  
      Его усмешка была безрадостной.  
  
      — Лучше уж горькая правда, чем сладкая ложь.  
  
      И если из-за этой правды он решит поместить детей колонистов под защиту Федерации, а именно его корабля, то так он и поступит. Может у его капитанского звания и есть свои ограничения перед Звёздным флотом, но не у его совести.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Леонард уговорил Роуэна остановиться и передохнуть, хотя он совсем не чувствовал усталости после долгой дороги. Он присел в тени двух деревьев, пока его проводник отлучился куда-то вглубь леса. Маккой всё ещё слышал отзвуки песни жар-птицы, но её чары ослабли. Поток мыслей уносил её, словно течение реки — листок. Голод стал лишь воспоминанием, как и боль. Леонард просто существовал. Человек в теле, которому неведомы слабости человечности. Это должно было его напугать, или хотя бы насторожить, но он ничего не чувствовал. У его апатии было название, но даже это было ему сейчас безразлично.  
  
      Леонард рассеянно снял кольцо с мизинца и уронил на землю. Оно упало в кучу сосновых иголок и осталось лежать там, холодно поблёскивая.  
  
      — Что тебя тревожит?  
  
      Лис по имени Рэд вернулся; Леонард не был удивлен. То, что лис умел говорить, также не имело значения.  
  
      Уголок его рта дрогнул.  
  
      — Что может тревожить меня в этом мире?  
  
      — Верно сказано. В этом мире ты не найдешь тревог, если ты, конечно, не принес их с собой.  
  
      — Воистину, Рэд Мудрый, — Маккой закатил глаза.  
  
      — В жизни не был мудрым, — рассмеялся Рэд, — пока не отрастил лисью морду и не начал смотреть на вещи проще.  
  
      — Значит, ты не всегда был лисом?  
  
      Рэд подошел к дереву и с наслаждением потерся спиной о кору.  
  
      — Конечно нет. Я был принцем — ленивым и глупым… впрочем, и сейчас ничего не изменилось! — он захихикал с собственной шутки.  
  
      Леонард задумался о причине своей тревоги, как предположил Рэд, и туман, заполнивший его мысли, слегка развеялся.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя... потерянным, — медленно сказал он, глядя, как с ветки слетела сова и скрылась среди деревьев. — Всё как будто указывает мне путь домой, но в то же время норовит запутать.  
  
      Рэд уткнулся носом в кучу опавшей листвы, ища в ней ягоды.  
  
      — Все пути здесь — запутаны.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Я мог бы провести тебя.  
  
      — Я думал, у меня уже есть проводник.  
  
      — Да, но куда он ведет тебя: к твоей цели или к своей?  
  
      Лис улыбнулся; даже когда он говорил правду, его улыбка была похожа на оскал. Леонард отвернулся и прислушался. Лес молчал. Не было ни голосов в листве, ни пения огненных дев. Будто всё вокруг затаило дыхание, ожидая его ответ. Слова застряли комом в горле. Наконец он смог произнести:  
  
      — Я не знаю.  
  
      — Когда будешь знать, тебе стоит лишь попросить, — сказал Рэд.  
  
      — С чего бы тебе помогать мне?  
  
      — Таково моё проклятие. Я должен спрашивать каждого встречного человека, как я могу облегчить его тяготы.  
  
      Леонард по-настоящему удивился. Он и не думал, что Рэд — не просто магическое создание, но, как и он сам, попал в ловушку этого мира.  
  
      — Как снять твоё проклятие? — спросил он.  
  
      Рэд окинул Маккоя пристальным взглядом.  
  
      — Этот путь я должен пройти сам, — был его ответ. Лис перепрыгнул через большой корень и скрылся в колючих кустах, засмеявшись напоследок.  
  
      Леонарду оставалось лишь гадать, встретит ли он его снова. Он подобрал своё кольцо и надел обратно, не понимая, что вообще заставило его так бездумно расстаться с дорогой сердцу вещью. Впереди на тропинке замаячил Роуэн, зовя его за собой. Он послушно пошел следом.  
  


~~~

  
  
      Солнце лениво опускалось за горизонт. Джим старался запечатлеть в памяти, как оно освещало красные скалы, бросая длинные тени на пески пустыни. В душе засело тревожное чувство, что он больше его не увидит.  
  
      — Куда ты нас ведешь? — спросил он, когда они втроем пересекли высохшее русло реки.  
  
      — Туда, где даже смерть — это ещё не конец.  
  
      Джим со Споком переглянулись, но даже вулканец не нашелся, что сказать на это.  
  
       _Боунс,_  мрачно подумал Джим,  _и во что мы только ввязались?_  
  
      Словно услышав его мысли, Грэм сказала:  
  
      — Найти человека, которого вы ищете, будет не просто. Чем дольше он там, тем сильнее привязан к тому миру. Чтобы освободить его, придется заплатить страшную цену. Вас ожидают испытания, по одному для каждого: целителя, лидера и мудреца.  
  
      Джим с улыбкой представил возмущенный возглас Маккоя:  _а почему мудрец именно Спок?_  
  
      Грэм не поняла его внезапной веселости. Под её строгим взглядом он посерьёзнел и спросил:  
  
      — Если ты знаешь, где он, почему ты говоришь, что его будет сложно найти?  
  
      Джиму не понравилось её молчание и непроницаемое выражение лица.  
  
      — Всё очень просто, — продолжил он. — Отведи нас к доктору Маккою, и мы заберем его домой.  
  
      Грэм остановилась.  
  
      — Я могу отвести вас к потерянному доктору, — она кивнула, — но не мне его вам возвращать.  
  
      — А кому же? — Джима явно не прельщала мысль, что свобода Маккоя может зависеть от кого-то, кроме него самого.  
  
      — Леонарду.  
  
      Она развернулась и пошла дальше. Джим подождал, пока она уйдет вперед, и прошептал Споку:  
  
      — Почему это звучит так зловеще?  
  
      — Не знаю, Джим, — негромко ответил вулканец, — но нам нужно найти его, и как можно скорее.  
  
      Джим кивнул и вместе они двинулись вслед за Грэм по опасной дороге, которую можно лишь ощущать, но не видеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение следует  
> \------------------------------  
> * Роуэн = rowan = рябина


End file.
